My Foolish Pride
by Em Pataki
Summary: Helga has the option of moving to the eighth grade. Will she risk putting her relationship with Arnold on the edge just to make herself look good to her parents?
1. Chapter 1

**First, I would like to thank starfiction123 for being the inspiration behind a few of my previous stories. Be sure to check hers out!**

 **Second, thanks to everyone who's read/followed/reviewed my stories. It means a lot, and I hope you like them.**

 **Finally, I'm happy to write a story if you send me a request HOWEVER… I don't appreciate someone saying 'write it however you want' just to send a 500 word review about everything that should not have been in there. If your preferences are that crucial, either send a list of instructions to follow or write it yourself.**

 **I hope my little outburst there will not discourage the rest of you from continuing to read my stories. Hopefully, you'll like this one. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: May I Speak With You?

It was the beginning of their seventh grade year. Arnold and Helga had been together for a full year. Helga had learned to deal with the idea of allowing their friends to know about their relationship, while Arnold was continuing to be patient with her 'unnecessarily' aggressive behavior.

One morning Arnold was walking down the street with his best friend, telling him about the special plans he had for him and Helga the next week.

"Man Arnold! You do too much for that girl!"

"Why do you say that?" Arnold wondered, not knowing what the big deal was about buying his girlfriend tickets to Wrestlemania.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's been your girlfriend for a year now and you still put up with her hostility."

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied "It's just her way. She doesn't mean anything by it."

While Arnold had to admit to himself he was struggling with the idea of Helga feeling the need to continue with her hostile gestures, he had decided to accept it would always be a part of her. She was sweet and sensitive on the inside; perhaps the sweetest person he knew. She just couldn't find the strength to show it to anyone other than her boyfriend. At least for the time being…

As the boys were discussing the problems of Arnold's relationship on one side of the sidewalk, Helga and Phoebe were having their own discussion nearby.

"How do you feel you did on our writing assignment Helga?" Phoebe asked, referring to a poetry assignment they were required to hand in. After choosing to make her topic about Arnold (which she usually did) Helga felt confident she would do well. He was the inspiration behind her sensitive side, which Mr. Simmons always seemed to love. Where would she be without him?

As long as she signed all of her papers anonymous, she felt free to pour her heart out (which he made quite easy for her to do).

"Eh, I guess I did okay. He's had us do so many of those things, it's not like he wouldn't accept anything anyone wrote by now? Sheesh!" Helga scoffed.

The girls were rounding the corner when Helga bumped heads with a familiar face "THUMP!"

Falling to the ground, holding her head, she screamed "Arnold!"

"Sorry Helga." he replied, helping his girlfriend up.

"Walk much football head?" she glared, while Arnold turned to see Gerald giving him a looked that implied _See what I mean?_

"Uhh I guess not. Ready for school?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

While Phoebe and Gerald began to walk ahead, Arnold stood there a moment looking down at her hand. Helga began to cock her brow, wondering what was keeping him from moving along with him. "Hey football head, the school's that way." she pointed, as he began to look up.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out next Saturday? I kind of have a surprise for you." he scratched the back of his head as a soft smile formed on her face.

"What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." he said softly with his signature smile and half lidded eyes that always brought a warm feeling to her heart.

After holding in the swoon she had been wanting to let out, she smirked "Okay football head. Now let's get to school before the best poems in class turn out to be a couple of tardy slips."

"Whatever you say Helga." he sighed, taking his girlfriend's hand to the bus stop.

After making it to school, the two of them entered the classroom just as the bell was about to ring.

Arnold took a seat thinking to himself _Guess Helga was right about almost being tardy._

A moment later, their overly enthusiastic teacher walked in with their graded assignments.

"Good morning class! I have your graded poems right here. Before I announce who had the best one written, I want you to know, you all did a wonderful job on them!" Mr. Simmons assured them, as Helga sat there unamused.

While she sat there, gazing at her beloved with her head propped in her hand, she thought to herself…

 _Oh Arnold! What wonderful surprise could you have in store for us? What special times await for us to share together?_

While these thoughts were going through her mind, she didn't notice the voice being called out to her…

"Helga? Helga? Helga!"

Snapping out of her daze, she replied "Huh? What?"

"Here's your graded assignment." Mr. Simmons handed her as she nervously took it, hoping no one noticed the loving look that had been in her eyes.

Helga looked down to read on her graded poem "May I please speak with you after class?"

She cocked her brow at this message, thinking to herself _About what? It says here I got another freakin' A? Would could Mr. Special need to speak with me about?_

Once morning classes were over, Arnold turned to face his girlfriend and asked "Ready to go to lunch?"

"Uhh I'll meet you there. I have to take care of something." she said nervously, not sure of what Mr. Simmons could need to speak with her about.

Arnold gave a puzzled look as he simply shrugged his shoulders and said "Okay, I guess I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Okay football head." she replied, standing from her desk to speak to the teacher.

Once all the students were gone, Helga looked at Mr. Simmons with an annoyed facial expression and said "What's up teach?"

"Hello Helga, I thought your poem was wonderful!"

She did her best not to roll her eyes, as she stood there thinking to herself _If that's all he needed to say, I think the A he wrote on my paper more than well implied it._

"Thanks. So I can go now." she said, as she began to walk away.

"Well no, not just yet." he stopped her, while she turned to cock her brow at him, wondering what could be so important he felt the need to take up half her lunch period.

"You see Helga, I've gone over your grades more and more, ever since the aptitude test your class took back in fourth grade. And well…" He began as she kept her hands on her waist.

"Yeah?"

"I feel as though you should be promoted to the eighth grade." he replied as Helga's eyes lit up. The first thought that came to her mind was the fact that she would be leaving her beloved. Despite the terrible job she still did of showing how much she needed him, what would she do without him to comfort her in her time of need?

"The eighth grade?"

"I realize what a big decision this is, considering how close your class is to finishing grade school already. Take some time to think about if, and of course I'll need your parents' permission." her teacher said, handing her the slip.

"Ok-kay. Thanks." she gulped, staring at the sheet all the way into the cafeteria.

When Helga made it there to see her friends sitting at a table with a tray of food her boyfriend had been nice enough to get for her, she took a seat beside him.

Anxiously awaiting her arrival, Arnold asked "So, what did Mr. Simmons need to talk to you about?"

Helga quickly shoved the paper into her backpack as she grabbed the tapioca pudding off his tray. "Oh, he just wanted to tell me what a great job I did on my poem. Like he didn't already imply that with the A he had written on my sheet. What an idiot!" she scoffed.

"Most people would take that as a compliment. Appreciation is in the eye of the beholder however." Gerald said wittingly, as he looked over at his best friend.

Arnold was tempted to ask Helga what was on her mind as he saw her stirring her pudding, rather than digging into it like she normally did. Before he could say anything, they heard…

"I cannot believe he gave me such a low score on my poem! I practically copied it out of Pre-teen Miss and their article on the latest shoe styles."

"At least he's not makin' you rewrite yours. On account of bad grammar and shortening words."

"Just think of something that fascinates you! For instance whatever bugs you see in your backyard."

As Helga turned her head to listen to her friends speaking about their poetry topics, she thought to herself _Maybe skipping a grade wouldn't be such a lame idea._ She continued to stare in that direction until she felt her boyfriend begin to rub her shoulder. Turning her head back in his direction to face his sweet smile, she thought to herself…

 _Oh Arnold! How could I ever leave you? Who would I have to bring joy to the constant pain my life has been filled with?_

After a moment spent staring into her beloved's emerald eyes, they heard the bell ring. Snapping out of her daze, Arnold saw his girlfriend quickly reach for her bag, as if she wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

"Helga wait up!" he called out, without receiving an answer. Standing there full of confusion, Arnold heard "We're in the same class. It's not like you'll never see her again."

After rolling his eyes at Gerald's witty remark, Arnold turned to Phoebe and asked "Is something bothering Helga?"

"I'm certain I don't know." her best friend replied, while the kids headed back for the room, wondering why Helga had raced off the way she did.

When they made it back, Arnold came to find Helga hunched over in her desk, staring at a peace of paper.

"What's that?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Huh? What's what?" she gasped, holding the paper close to her chest.

"The sheet you're holding. What is it?"

"None of your beezewax football head!" she scowled, as Arnold turned to face the front. Helga watched him lean his head in his hand, sighing at the idea of her not being willing to share with him what was bothering her.

While watching the sad position he was in, Helga looked back and forth from the sheet to her boyfriend, thinking to herself…

 _I can't leave Arnold! I've dedicated my tormented soul nearly all my life getting him to reciprocate my feelings. I didn't do it just to leave him!_

When the bell for the last class rang, Arnold turned to face his overly anxious girlfriend and asked "Would you like to come back to my place?"

Helga sat there a moment thinking to herself…

 _As much as I hate to admit it, I should still tell my parents about this. Even if I don't plan on leaving Arnold, I can't turn down an opportunity to make myself look better than Olga._

"Thanks but I've got to get home. There's something I have to take care of."

Hearing this from her again that day, Arnold was beginning to grow suspicious. He knew how much she hated for other people to force her to open up however. All he could do was be patient with her.

"Can I at least walk you home?"

She looked at his pleading eyes and said "Sure football head."

A weak smile came to his face as he helped her out of her seat. Once they exited the room, Helga turned and said "I've got to stop by my locker, I'll meet you outside."

Arnold didn't know why he couldn't just go with her, but for whatever reason, she seemed to need her space that day. Therefore, he gave it to her.

While standing at her locker, Phoebe came by to check on her. "Are you alright Helga? You haven't seemed like yourself today?"

Shutting the door after switching out her books, while not remembering to zip her bag all the way, Helga sighed "I've just got some things on my mind."

"Would you like to come over and discuss them?" Phoebe offered while Helga stood there a moment to consider the offer.

Should she get everything off her chest before taking a risk that Arnold found out what was going on? Then again, what did it matter if she didn't plan on leaving him. She was just keeping the secret to gloat to her parents. All her life she had been neglected by her family. She deserved at least one night to have them feel proud of her, or at least noticed. Why scare her boyfriend with the thought of him leaving?

After taking time to consider this, Helga sighed "No thanks Pheebs. I already told football head he could walk me home."

Placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder, she replied "Well, alright then. Enjoy your evening."

Once her best friend had left, she continued to stand and sulk at the floor until she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned to see her boyfriend standing there, her eyes widened, thinking to herself…

 _Crimity! What all did he hear?!_

"What are you doing here football head? I told you to wait outside."

"Well, I saw Phoebe left and you were still standing here, so I thought you might be ready to go." he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, we can go." she sighed, taking his hand which he held out for her.

After a few moments of silence, walking down the street together, Arnold continued to take notice of the gloomy look on Helga's face. "I really wish you'd tell me what's bothering you. I can't help you feel better if you don't."

Rolling her eyes at his reasonable remark, she scoffed "What makes you think I need your help with anything? I'm fine!"

"I don't think you are. I wish you'd quit being so secretive." he admitted. While he could deal with her negativity, it was frustrating dealing with her inability to open up. What was the point of being together is she wasn't willing to let him know what was going on in her life? He was PART of her life.

Helga didn't have a response for this. She knew she needed to work on this issue, but now wasn't the time for it. All it would do was scare him and quite possibly cause him to leave her. What if it made him question the feelings she had for him? Even worse, the feelings he had for her.

Once they arrived at her house, she turned to her boyfriend to say "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

A disappointing look remained on his face until he noticed a sheet of paper slip out of her bag as she began heading up the stairs.

"What's this?" he asked.

Her eyes began to widen as she scowled "Give that here right now!"

Arnold paid no attention to her remark, as he continued to read…

 **TO THE PARENTS OF HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI**

 **Helga is no longer being academically challenged. Therefore, she has the school's permission to be promoted to the eighth grade.**

 **Signature:**

Helga watched her boyfriend's eyes widen as he fell short of breath. His heart began to pound as he continued to stare at the permission slip. _This can't be happening! She can't possibly be considering this?!_

Before he could say anything, Helga snatched the paper and said "Hey! Who said you could touch my things?"

Arnold looked up at her with sorrowful eyes as he replied "How long were you planning on keeping this from me?"

A fearful look came to her face as she began to say "I..I..I don't know. I just got it today. I mean, I wasn't actually going to do it."

Glaring at her, he replied "Then why didn't you just show it to me?"

Rolling her eyes at his need to win the argument, she scoffed "Maybe I didn't think it was worth mentioning! Crimity football head! Must you make a big deal out of everything?!"

"How could you not think leaving me was a big deal?" he asked, as his heart began to ache.

"I was never going to leave you! I just wanted to show it to my parents!"

"Since when do you care what they think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

It was bad enough her decisions were being questioned. She didn't need someone digging as deep into her reasons for them as he was doing at that moment.

Rather than responding, she marched up the porch steps to slam the door in her beloved's face.

Arnold stood outside sulking a moment, just as Helga had done in the hallway. Rather than worrying about telling someone something, his thoughts were on what had just been heard.

After finally deciding to make his way back home, he was being watched through the window by his girlfriend, who had made it up to her bedroom.

 _Crimity! Why am I such an idiot? So what if my parents don't care about me. So what if this is the perfect opportunity to make myself look better than Olga. I finally have Arnold! No dumb school promotion could ever be worth losing him!_

As Helga was pondering this, laying across her bed with her arms spread across it, she heard a noise downstairs "I'm home!"

Rolling her eyes at the sound of her annoying sibling's voice, she thought to herself _What the heck is it about that annoying screeching that people feel the need to go gaga over?!_

While continuing to lay in her room, Arnold made it to the boarding house. After opening the door to let the parade of animals pass, he walked inside to see his grandpa sitting in the kitchen.

"That you shortman?"

"Hey grandpa." Arnold sighed, entering the room.

"Oohh...bad day?" Phil asked, setting aside the paper.

"Uh huh." Arnold sighed, as he placed his head in his hands, propping his elbows on the table.

"Your classmate picking on you again? The one with the big pink bow and the one eyebrow?" Phil laughed, certain that had to be the reason.

"No grandpa, it's worse."

"Worse? What could be worse than that?"

"She's getting promoted to the eighth grade!" Arnold exclaimed, lifting his head from his hands.

"Yeah, I guess that would make me kind of jealous too."

"I'm upset because she'll be leaving me. We'll be in completely different grades!"

"Hmm...that's a problem. Maybe you could just start to copy off her. You better do it quick though!" Phil laughed as his grandson got up to leave the table.

"Thanks grandpa."

"Anytime shortman."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I've Got Something To Show You

"This food is great Olga! I'm going to have to put another notch in my big white belt!" Bob exclaimed, taking another serving of his daughter's casserole.

"Thank you daddy! It's an award winning recipe I made myself during my home ec class at Hartford." Olga bragged as Helga did her best to hide her jealousy…

 _Don't get jealous, don't let her but you. Just apologize to Arnold and forget about moving up!_

"So how are your students doing sweetie?" Miriam wondered, while watching Olga set a homemade chocolate cake on the table.

"Oh they're just wonderful! I won an award for teacher of the year! I get letters from parents every day to thank me about how well their children are improving!" Olga bragged as Helga began to grit her teeth.

Meanwhile, Arnold was sitting in his bedroom with his best friend, discussing the matter.

"Mm, mm, mmm! I don't know what's crazier. That's she's smart enough to leave you, or dumb enough to consider it." Gerald said wittingly as Arnold sat sulking on his red flip out couch.

"What if she does Gerald? She finally confesses to me she's loved me her whole life, and now she's willing to forget about us?"

"Calm down man. I don't know much about that girl, but something tells me she wouldn't be willing to leave the one person who's willing to put up with that aggressive attitude of hers. You've said yourself what a neglecting family she has."

"That's the whole reason she's considering this though! She wants to prove she's just as impressive as Olga is!" Arnold exclaimed, leaning forward in his seat.

"I don't know why she would care? It's not like she's ever been one to brag about anything that goes on in our class." Gerald said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see. It's getting late anyhow. I think I'm going to go to sleep." he sighed, giving his best friend their secret handshake.

"Later man."

 _Helga's House_

"Crimity! What am I supposed to do? Even if I do brag to my parents, that doesn't mean it's ever going to shut her perfect butt up about her fifty bajillion accomplishments! She's still going to be here!" Helga clenched her fists, thinking out loud to herself as she laid across her bed in her purple nightgown.

Slapping her tired face with her hands, she began to think…

 _Who am I kidding? Even if they are impressed, it won't last. I guess I'll just apologize to Arnold tomorrow and tear up the stupid slip._

Helga then decided to slip under the covers, and hoped to get a peaceful night's rest.

The next morning she was awoken by a loud bang on her door "Baby sister!"

 _Crimity!_

"What!" she scowled, not believing she was having to deal with her sister so early.

"Come eat breakfast with us! I made some yummy waffles!" Olga insisted as Helga sat up to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. After getting dressed, she noticed permission slip hanging out of her bag.

Taking a moment to stare at it, she pulled her locket out of her shirt and said…

 _Oh Arnold, another moral dilemma! Prove to my family I'm more than just an extra hand to keep around the house, or stay with the one person who's ever seen me as more than that!_

After tucking her locket back into her shirt, Helga grabbed her book bag to head for the dining room.

"Baby sister! Come eat with us!" Olga screeched as Helga took a seat with a frown on her face.

She began eating the waffles her sister insisted on bragging about while listening to her dad say "You should convince the school to let you bring home some of those teaching awards. We could stick them on the trophy mantle next to your other ones."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful daddy!"

"Did you ever take an advertising class? We need someone to make some new cellphone commercials!" Bob asked as Helga gritted her teeth, gripping her fork tightly.

"Ohh it was one of my extra curricular activities! I used it to make a commercial for all the needy children who don't have an education. That's where I got my idea to teach in Alaska! Of course now I'm back at home, so I could help you." Olga said happily, as a smile was brought to everyone's face except Helga's.

While Bob continued to listen to Olga's advertising idea, Helga marched out of her seat to get something she felt may change the mood of things.

Meanwhile, Arnold was sitting in his kitchen, eating pancakes with his grandparents.

"Morning Tex! How's Eleanor doing?" Pookey asked, setting the pancakes down in front of him.

"She may be leaving him! I told him to cheat his way out of his grade to follow her. Hehe." Phil said proudly, while Arnold sighed at his plate.

"I guess I'll find out today what she decided." Arnold said sadly, getting up to grab his things. "See ya later."

"See ya shortman!"

 _Helga's House_

"That's amazing baby sister!"

"Holy cow! I guess your sister finally had an influence on you!" Bob exclaimed while Helga did her best to take that as a compliment.

"Grab me a pen Miriam!" Bob insisted as a weak smile came to Helga's face.

"So when do you get to move up sweetie?" Miriam wondered, while Helga stopped to think a moment.

"Uhh I don't know? He just said to show this to you guys first."

"Well, here ya go!" Bob said happily, as Helga took that as her opportunity to head for school.

After stepping outside, staring at the signed permission slip that had brought her a moment of attention, Helga thought to herself…

 _Crimity! What have I done? What about Arnold? I guess I don't have to turn it in. Like I said last night, it's not like they'll continue to notice me._

As Helga began marching to school, she didn't bother to stop by her best friend's house. She continued to keep her eyes on the sheet of paper until rounding the corner, she bumped into someone "THUMP"

"Phoebe!" she exclaimed, dropping the permission slip.

"Helga! Are you alright? You didn't stop by my house this morning?"

"Yeah Pheebs I'm fine. I just got caught up with something." she sighed, not caring to hide the sheet.

As her best friend took notice of the sheet of paper in Helga's hand, she couldn't help but feel it had something to do with what had been on her mind the previous day.

"If I may ask, what's that you're holding?" Phoebe wondered, while Helga slowly handed it to her.

Tilting her glasses, Phoebe's eyes widened at the site of the signed permission slip. "Oh my! So does this mean…"

"I don't know Pheebs? I really just wanted to show my parents I'm as good as Olga is. You know how much it bugs me that they won't stop praising her for every stupid thing she does. If I went through with this, I'd have to leave Arnold."

"Well have you told him about it?"

"He found out on his own after the stupid thing fell out of my backpack." Helga crossed her arms, upset with herself.

"I'm assuming by your frustrated appearance he didn't take it too well."

Rolling her eyes at the remark, Helga turned to say "Gee ya think?"

"Even if you haven't made up your mind, I feel the best thing in this situation would be to confront one another about your feelings. It may help you to reach a final decision." Phoebe insisted.

"I guess so. Come on, let's get going."

When the two made it to school, Helga walked in to see her boyfriend sitting at his desk. Rather than staring at the door, waiting for her appearance, he was writing in his notebook with his head propped against his hand.

She slowly walked past him, wondering if he had even noticed her. As she took her seat behind him, she was tempted to tap him on the shoulder, until they heard "Good morning class! Today's going to be another special day!"

Rather than paying attention to the annoying greeting, Helga thought to herself _I wonder if I should just give him the permission slip? It doesn't look like Arnold was waiting to hear from me._

When lunch time came, Helga sat in her desk waiting for her beloved to turn around and ask her to lunch. Instead, she saw him stand up to listen to his best friend say "Ready to eat buddy?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Helga's heart began to ache at the sound of this. Standing up from her seat, she was tempted to ask Arnold to talk a moment when she heard someone say…

"So Helga, have you reached a decision?"

"Huh?" she asked, turning to face Mr. Simmons.

"Did your parents agree to sign the permission slip?" he asked anxiously as she reached to pull it out of her bag.

After looking over the signed sheet, Mr. Simmons said excitedly "I guess this means you can start Monday! I'll let Mr. Frank know!"

As her enthusiastic teacher left the room, Helga stood sulking, thinking to herself…

 _Crimity! What did I just do?!_

Rather than leaving the room, she took a seat back in her desk, waiting for the clock to run out.

When lunch was over, Phoebe was the first back to the classroom. She took a seat beside her best friend as she asked "Are you alright Helga? Why didn't you join us for lunch?"

Rolling her eyes at the question, she replied "I think football head made it pretty clear he could have cared less if I was there."

A sad look came to her best friend's face, while they noticed the rest of the students entering the classroom.

Helga watched a smile that was on her beloved's face quickly disappear when he turned to face her. Rather than confronting her, he took his seat and acted as though he had never seen her.

An angry glare formed on Helga's face as she thought to herself…

 _Crimity! What makes him think I would WANT to stay with him if he's just going to ignore and lay the guilt trip on me._

While Helga sat there with a new attitude, Arnold sat through his classes thinking to himself. _I wonder if she's made up her mind yet? She hasn't said anything to me? What good would it do to confront her if she hasn't made a decision yet?_

When the bell at last came, the students began to stand up, until they heard…

"Wait! Wait! Class, before you leave, I have a very special announcement!" Mr. Simmons began as Helga nervously crouched down in her seat, thinking to herself…

 _Crimity! What the heck is he doing? He didn't say anything about publicly announcing this?_

"Helga, could you please come to the front of the class?" Mr. Simmons gestured as she nervously stepped out of her seat.

Helga stood up front facing the floor, while her teacher said "Everyone, I have exciting news! Our very own, Helga Pataki has just been promoted to the eighth grade! Isn't that wonderful?"

"I reckon that don't sound too right. On account of Phoebe's smarter than she is." Stinky pointed out.

"Well if you'll recall Stinky, I already had my opportunity to be promoted. I however chose to return to our class' level, after not being satisfied with the results of the situation." Phoebe reminded him.

"It's weird, but if it means she's not in our class anymore, I guess it doesn't matter." Sid said, not receiving a response from anyone.

Arnold sat in his desk continuing to stare at what he wasn't even sure was his girlfriend anymore. He had never felt so betrayed, while Helga felt this was all a huge set up. The one chance in her neglected life she was given to impress her parents was by rejecting the love of her life!

After Mr. Simmons had made his (what Helga found to be unnecessary) announcement, Helga sprinted for her backpack and out the door. Arnold turned to his best friend, listening to him say "Well, I guess that's that. I'm sorry man."

Not caring to respond, he got up to slowly walk down the hallway, not caring to stop by his locker.

While lurking from a familiar spot behind a row of lockers, Helga watched her beloved past by as she listened to him say "I guess we're just through then."

"Says who? There's no reason you two can't still date. Not that I'm rooting for it." Gerald said wittingly.

"The fact that she would leave me though doesn't exactly make me believe I mean that much to her anyway."

Helga's eyes widened listening to these words as she pulled out her locket. Sliding down the metal and onto the floor, she said to herself _Oh Arnold! What have I done? Torn us apart and all because of another selfish act! One undeserving of your pure heart. If only I…_

Before continuing, she heard a familiar noise hovering over her. Not bothering to turn around, she planted a fist in the stalker's face.

Tucking her locket back in her shirt, she headed outside ready for a long sad walk home. No one to hold her hand or send out encouraging words (not that she would be willing to accept them).

Once she made it home, she came in to find Miriam past out drunk at the counter and Bob in front of the tv speaking to Olga about ideas for a new commercial. Helga then plopped down on her bed, making it to her room as she laid there thinking to herself…

 _Crimity! Not a full twenty four hours has gone by since I spilled the beans and things are back to the way they were. I knew nothing would change. Why did I let her get to me?_

As Helga was laying there pondering this, Arnold was making it back to his place. After letting the zoo of animals pass by him, he headed upstairs to his room. Passing the living room, he heard his grandpa say "Hey shortman!"

"Hey grandpa." he sighed, taking a seat on the couch.

"Uh oh. Another bad day?"

"Helga's leaving grandpa. She said yes to moving up."

"What's the big deal? You'll be movin' up too! You did take my advice about copyin' off her didn't you? If not, I'll sign one of those permission slip thingy's." Phil said, watching his grandson head for his room.

"I think I'm going to go laid down and think for awhile."

"See ya shortman!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You're Really Leaving?

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

It was Saturday and Arnold woke up with the first thought on his mind being that his girlfriend wouldn't be finishing the rest of grade school with him.

After getting dressed, he thought to himself _I wonder if I should call Helga and apologize for not talking to her yesterday._

Ring...Ring...Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey Gerald."

"Hey Arnold. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go do something?"

"Still thinking about Pataki?"

"Yeah, I just need to get my mind off her for awhile."

"Meet me at the arcade."

"See ya there."

See ya."

While Arnold was heading towards the arcade, Helga was heading out as well.

"Baby sister! Won't you join us for some waffles?!" Olga screeched as Helga rolled her eyes.

"Pttss...I don't think so." she smirked, shutting the door behind her. _Crimity! I can't believe I ever cared about what their opinion of me was!_

After pinching the bridge of her nose, thinking about the mess she had made of things, she headed towards her best friend's house.

Walking down the street, she couldn't help but notice Arnold walking into the arcade with Gerald. As she stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, she thought to herself …

 _Should I go talk to him? Should I apologize? We may not even be in a relationship anymore. Who am I kidding? After yesterday, he'll never want to see me again…_

Helga sighed, as she continued walking down the street with her head hanging low until she made it to her best friend's house.

After knocking on the door, she stood full of regret about her decision until she heard "Hello Helga, come in."

"Thanks Pheebs." Helga said, happily stepping inside.

After the two girls made it to Phoebe's room, she wasted no time in asking "I gather you haven't spoken with Arnold about your decision yet?"

Rubbing her eyes harshly, Helga replied "Crimity! I don't know what to do Pheebs? I never meant to give Simmons that slip. Football head just made it seem like he wanted nothing to do with me yesterday! I figured if that was the way he felt, why should I bother staying?"

"You know you mean as much to him as he does to you Helga. The thought of you leaving hurt him deeply; being left behind by someone he feels so close to. I realized that was what I did to you when I took advantage of the opportunity to move forward a few grades." Phoebe said, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Helga looked up, smiling weakly at her friend. After remembering the situation which had taken place, she realized now, she wouldn't just be leaving her boyfriend. She would also be leaving her best friend.

Back at the arcade, Arnold stood beside _his_ best friend, watching him play Runaway Bus Driver.

"Maybe I should just be happy for her. It is pretty impressive that she's moving up."

"Not to mention a blessing for the entire class." Gerald added, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Gerald…"

"Listen man, she's made up her mind. Like I said, that doesn't mean things are over between you two. Just go to her house, ask what's on her mind, and tell her you don't want things to end between you two." Gerald said, turning away from the game.

"I guess. See ya later."

"Later."

While Arnold was leaving the arcade, he thought to himself _should I call and ask if I can come by, or just walk over there?_

 _Helga's Front Porch_

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

Arnold stood there nervously, wondering who would be answering the door. If it was her parents, he would have to worry about whether or not she had given them information on the fight they had. Then again, they barely noticed her to begin with. What would his appearance in her life matter to them for?

If it was Helga answering the door, he was sure there were only two things he could expect. A long awkward silence, or having the door immediately slammed in his face. There was only one person he (for once) didn't have to worry about seeing…

"Arnold! How are you?"

"Hey Olga, is Helga home?" he asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not."

A disappointed look came to his face as he asked "Do you know where she is?"

"I'm sorry. When she comes home I'll be sure to tell her to call you!"

"Okay, thanks Olga." Arnold sighed, walking away from the door.

Leaning against the porch a moment, he thought to himself _Helga doesn't like to hang around her place anymore than necessary. What are all the places she likes to go to?_

 _The Docks_

Helga sat sadly, swinging her legs over the pier, like she did when she was really feeling down. So many thoughts were going through her mind…

 _Are Arnold and I through? What's eighth grade going to be like? Am I really smart enough to handle it all because of some dumb poem? Will this start to make my family notice me? Will I like the people I'll be meeting? Will I…._

"Arnold!" Helga screamed as she noticed his reflection appear beside hers in the water.

"Hey Helga." he replied, wrapping his arm around her, as he took a seat beside her.

"Stop creeping up on me!" she scowled, while he took no offense to it.

"Sorry."

"How did you know where I was?" she sighed after a moment of silence.

"I called Phoebe to ask if you were there. She told me you normally like to come here to think. I guess deep down I knew that. We ran into each other here on Thanksgiving." he smiled, rubbing her arm.

Helga glanced at what she hoped was still her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye, as she gave a weak smile.

"So, you're really leaving?" Arnold asked as Helga leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know football head. I never meant to. I just wanted to show my parents I'm as good as Olga is. Simmons was the one who couldn't wait to get rid of me! Him and the rest of the class." she smirked.

"That's not true. You have no idea how it made me feel when I saw that slip. Then when I heard him announce it to the class!" Arnold insisted as she turned to look at his sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Arnold. I didn't mean to let my pride take over me."

Without another word, Helga felt her back being laid against the pier. Her boyfriend's hands were the only things separating her body from the damp pier. The touch of her sweet lips he had missed rested his eyes slowly, not caring to notice the tight hold she had on his shirt. Her lips were wildly moving against his.

Her arms rested on his shoulders, clinging tight, never wanting to lose the feeling she felt (for a brief second) her pride was worth more than .

Laying on top of his girlfriend, listening to the sound of the rushing water below them, the thought of losing lips that were so aggressive, passionate, and loving began to ache. Normally when they kissed, he could taste the tapioca pudding he bought for her everyday at lunch. It had been three days since he was lucky enough to experience the sweet taste of it.

After letting her go of her soft yet aggressive lips, he continued to hover over her, staring into her sweet blue eyes with her slender arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sorry. If we need to go ahead and break up to make things easy, I understand." Arnold said with a sorrowful look on his face as a wide eyed expression formed on Helga's.

"What are you talking about?!" she asked, sitting up as he backed off of her.

"Well, we won't be seeing each other nearly as much. I don't want us to be one of those couples who says they're together, but only speaks every so often. Then out of nowhere tries to make the other break up with them." he shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to expect from this situation.

Rolling her eyes at him, as she sat up straight, she replied "Arnold, what makes you think that would happen?"

"I don't know what to expect anymore Helga? I never expected you to leave like that. I don't want us to stop being a couple though." he sighed.

Looking away from him, staring at her reflection, she knew he had every right to feel the way he did. Like he said, they wouldn't be seeing as much of each other at school. They could easily drift apart...especially if she didn't learn to open up more.

"I never wanted to leave you like that Arnold. It was a dumb move and I'm not going to let something as foolish as my pride stand in the way of our relationship."

Rubbing her hand as he smiled softly, he said "I don't know. You're a Pataki. You won't let anything stand in your way."

"Oh shut up football head!"

The two then stood up and began to dust themselves off. Helga could feel the dampness of her dress, yet it was worth the special moment she had shared with her beloved.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he offered, reaching out his hand for hers.

Returning his warm smile as she took hold of his hand, she replied "Whatever floats your boat."

On their walk back to Helga's home, the two remained silent with the same thing on their minds.

 _Can we really make the relationship work if we're in separate grades?_

After wondering this, Helga began to think of what a lousy job she had been doing opening up to Arnold. How was spending less time with him going to make it easier to open up to him?

Making it to her porch, Arnold turned to his still said to be girlfriend. Holding her hands, looking into her eyes, he asked "Would you like to do something tomorrow?"

Helga looked at him with eyes full of relief. Despite the mess she had gotten herself into, he was willing to stand by her through it. "Sounds good to me football head."

Leaning in to kiss her sweet lips, he said "I'll meet you at Slausens tomorrow morning."

"Pttss...ice cream for breakfast?" she smirked, cocking her brow at him.

"I need something sweet. Both on my lips and yours." he winked as she swooned deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Proving A Point

"So do you know all the classes you'll be taking?" Arnold asked his girlfriend as the two of them sat in the ice cream parlor Sunday morning.

Taking a sip of her extra large triple chocolate shake, Helga shrugged her shoulders and said "Beats me. I would assume the basics; Math, English, Science...hopefully none of those lame nutrition lectures Simmons always manages to put the class to sleep with."

"Maybe you'll be the best poet in their class too, and he'll end up reading your work in class every day." Arnold reached for her hand as his girlfriend began to blush.

"If that did happen, I wouldn't have to sign them anonymous anymore. The guy I was writing them about wouldn't be in my class." she smirked until a sad expression came to both her faces as he sighed "Yeah, I guess not."

Helga began to rub her neck, feeling guilty for having said that. "So, did you have anything special you wanted to do today. Not to sound like Simmons or anything, but we won't be seeing each other as much tomorrow."

"Not that I know of. We could see a movie? The new Evil Twin movie is out." he suggested, seeing her finish her shake.

"Eh, works for me."

As the two of them left the ice cream parlor, Helga couldn't stop wondering what her first day in eighth grade would be like. She wouldn't know anybody, she'd be taking harder classes, and she wouldn't be seeing her boyfriend.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she heard "I know I did a bad job of showing it, but I'm really happy for you."

"You are?" she asked, turning to cock her brow at him.

"Yeah. At first I was really hurt that you were willing to just pick up and leave me like that." he began as her face fell to the ground full of shame.

"Then I realized how much you deserve this. Whether or not your family recognizes it, you're an incredibly smart person. You're just as good as Olga is Helga. In a lot of ways better. Whether or not you were given a chance to do something like this, you don't need their opinion for it to be true."

Helga looked up smiling at her boyfriend. Feeling him rub her hand, she thought to herself…

 _Oh Arnold! What will I do without you by my side each day? Who will I have to…_

"Helga? Helga? Helga!"

"Huh? What?" she shook her head vigorously, as her boyfriend called her name.

"Evil Twin is sold out. Is there another movie you'd like to see?" Arnold asked, while Helga could have cared less at the moment.

"Uhh…."

As the two stood there thinking, they heard "Mm, mm, mmm! That does not sound good!"

Arnold looked over to see their two best friends had also decided to spend the afternoon at the theater.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Arnold asked, walking towards their friends.

"Hey buddy. What movie ya seeing?"

"We were going to see the new Evil Twin movie." Arnold began before being interrupted.

"Don't bother. It's sold out." Gerald warned him as Helga crossed her arms and smirked "Pttss..gee ya think?"

"Perhaps we could see the new Pop Daddy Movie. I know you're quite fond of it Gerald." Phoebe pointed out, as her boyfriend's eyes lit up.

"Sounds good to me babe!"

"What do you think Helga?" Arnold asked as she shrugged her shoulders, unamused.

"Eh, I guess so."

The four of them then headed into the theater to buy some snacks to enjoy the movie with. While the boys went to grab some popcorn and ice cream nuggets, Phoebe stood noticing the perturbed look on her best friend's face. "Arnold seems to be taking the news well. I gather you settled things between the two of you?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Helga replied "He says he's happy for me. That doesn't mean I'm not making a huge mistake."

A troubled look came to Phoebe's face after hearing this response. Before she could ask what her friend meant by it, they heard "Ready to go guys?"

"Sure football head." Helga said, grabbing her ice cream nuggets and soda.

While Gerald handed Phoebe the popcorn, she continued to keep a watchful eye on her best friend's sorrowful face. The four of them sat down together, with plenty of time to spare before the movie began.

"Helga, would you please join me in the restroom."

Normally Helga would be the one to request Phoebe follow her in there. Not only that, she would demand it.

"Uhh sure." Helga shrugged her shoulders, setting aside the snacks.

The boys looked at each other as Gerald shook his head and said "Man, why do girls always need someone to go to the restroom with them?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Arnold continued to sip his soda, not thinking it was a big deal.

When the girls made it to the restroom, Helga turned to face her best friend and asked "What's up Pheebs?"

"Helga, it's more than evident you're not at all happy with the way things will be going for you starting tomorrow." Phoebe began as Helga turned to face the sink.

"I hope you realize proving a point to your parents, that I regret to inform you will have no guarantee of an effect on your lifestyle, is worth going through with this."

Helga began to clench her fists, thinking not only about her reason for skipping a grade, but being reminded of the _temporary_ pride her parents would show for her, after going through with it.

Turning to scowl at her always helpful friend, she snapped "What do you know Pheebs? You don't have a family that neglects you day by day! Who thinks of you as nothing more than an extra set of hands to keep around the house if and when they need them."

"Helga, your family's inability to recognize their constant mistakes is precisely why you shouldn't go through with this! If you believe everything will change and you'll receive the same loving care and attention as Olga come tomorrow, I can't stop you from trying. If deep in your heart, you know the brief moment of recognition you received from them for this was the best you'll ever get, you won't bother to make yourself more miserable by leaving Arnold."

After letting out a deep sigh, Helga turned to look at her best friend and said "Thanks Pheebs. Let's go see how lame that movie is now."

Phoebe followed her friend out of the restroom, unsure of what her decision would be. Even if Olga didn't mean to show off, it would never stop her parents from praising her for her lifetime accomplishments. Whether or not Helga cared about being as successful as Olga, that didn't mean she enjoyed looking like a loser in the eyes of her parents when being compared to her.

As the girls took their seats beside their boyfriends, Arnold wrapped his arm around Helga and said "Something tells me you'll like this movie."

"Something tells me you're wrong." she smirked, reaching for the popcorn.

"What if I'm right? What do I get?" he asked, watching her cock her brow at him.

"Uhh...what makes you think I'd give you anything?"

"If you don't like it, I'll buy you dinner. If you do, I'll give you your surprise." he smiled as she cocked her brow once more.

"What's in it for you?"

"Just being with you." he smiled, rubbing her hand as she did all she could not to swoon.

 _Oh Arnold! What will I do without you beside me? No light at the end of my tunnel; no hope in my life's depressing scene of events._

Across from her boyfriend, Phoebe watched the dazed look in her best friend's eyes. The look only he could bring to them at the end of a day (be it exciting or depressing).

Helga's dreamy eyes remained on Arnold's peaceful half-lidded ones with their fingers laced, until the lights went out and the previews began.

While Gerald kept his eyes on the screen, knowing for sure he'd get a kick out of the movie, Helga laid her head down on her boyfriend's shoulder shortly after it began. Rather than paying it any attention, all she cared about was the closeness they currently shared and what she couldn't be sure would continue.

Ninety minutes later, Helga awoke to her friend singing "Pop-Pop-Pop Daddy! Pop-Pop-Pop Daddy!"

"Crimity! Who does he think he is? One of the actors?" she scoffed, rubbing her eyes at her boyfriend.

Giving her a weak smile, Arnold replied "I can only assume you loved it, since you past out before it began."

Rolling her eyes at his witty remark, she replied "Guess you're buying me dinner."

The four of them stood from their seats when Gerald was finished with his performance. "Well another righteous performance by Pop Daddy!" he exclaimed, not caring if Helga had enjoyed it.

"Would you care to do something else together?" Phoebe asked, while Gerald looked to Arnold for a response.

Arnold stopped to consider for a moment if he really wanted to spend what was left of his free time with his girlfriend as a group activity. "Actually, I told Helga I'd get her some dinner. I think I'm going to take her back to my place."

"Alright, see ya later buddy." Gerald said, giving Arnold their secret handshake.

"See ya Pheebs." Helga waved to her best friend, before turning to her boyfriend to say "So, 'I'll by you dinner' is actually code for 'My grandma will make you dinner' pttss...oh brother." she scoffed.

Arnold began to rub his neck as he replied "I really only cared about spending the rest of our night together. I don't care how we do it."

A weak smile came to her face, while hoping to hide her blushing cheeks. "Well, I guess we can see what that cowpoke granny of yours has got planned for tonight."

"Whatever you say Helga."

 _The Boarding House_

"I'm glad you decided to come tonight." Arnold said, gesturing for her to stand out of the way of the door.

As she watched the pets pour past them, Helga replied "Technically, I'm just here to receive my prize for sleeping through that movie."

"Whatever you say Helga." Grabbing her arm, he brought her into the kitchen to see Pookey setting out spaghetti for everybody.

"Hey grandpa, hey grandma." Arnold waved as Phil turned his head towards the young couple.

"Hey shortman! Your girlfriend let you cheat off her after all? Hehe" Phil couldn't help but laugh as Helga turned to cock her brow at her boyfriend.

"Uhh actually, I told Helga she could have dinner with us, if that's alright."

"Of course it is! Maybe you'll learn a thing or two from her that'll get you bumped up a grade. Hehe." Phil laughed, nudging his grandson's shoulder.

Arnold rolled his eyes, hoping by now Helga had learned everything Phil said was a joke.

"Here you are Eleanor! You'll need plenty of energy for running the country." Pookey insisted, filling the young girls plate with noodles.

Helga new her boyfriend didn't live in a house full of the most normal people, so she wasn't going to question why she was being called Eleanor.

As Helga anxiously slurped down her noodles, Phil couldn't help but laugh at her appetite.

"What's so funny grandpa?" Arnold wondered as Phil continued to stare at what he continued to be a young version of his wife.

"She really is your Gertie shortman!"

Helga finally felt the need to speak up. "His what now?"

"Uhh that's my grandma's name. You just remind my grandpa a lot of her." Arnold scratched his head as Helga began to blush terribly. Despite the embarrassment, she managed to finish her plate.

"Thanks for dinner grandpa. I think I'm going to take her home now."

"Hehe...see ya shortman!" Phil waved, while Helga quickly exited the room.

While Arnold walked Helga down the street, holding her hand, he noticed the trouble she was having making eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry if he embarrassed you Helga. I promise that's not what he was trying to do."

"Pttss...I highly disagree, but I'll live." she scoffed.

"He just thinks you and I are exactly like him and my grandma."

"And why is that?" she couldn't help but ask, turning to make eye contact with him.

"She used to pick on him all the time when they were kids, because she was too scared to tell him how she really felt about changed when she finally told him how she felt about him though." Arnold explained, while guilt began to form inside his girlfriend.

So many mixed feelings had been going through her mind recently. Yet she was willing to share so few of them.

"Well, this is it. I guess I'll see you after school tomorrow." he sighed sadly, not wanting to let go of her hands anymore than she wanted him to.

"Did you want to come inside for awhile?" she asked, while he didn't hesitate to say "Sure!"

After opening the door, Arnold entered with his girlfriend to see her mom past out at the counter and her father in the living room watching the wheel. If something special had recently occurred for Olga, he knew the family would be sitting together celebrating.

"Where's your sister?" he asked, following her up the stairs.

Shrugging her shoulders at what she found to be a pointless questions, she replied "The heck if I know!"

Helga then brought her boyfriend to her bedroom, which he had first seen the day she had amnesia. Sitting on her bed, he looked around her room, thinking back to the day he had brought her home to take care of her. Making her soup, reading her their homework, tucking her in, it all reminded him how much she meant to him (he just didn't realize it then).

After closing the door, she turned to see her beloved standing in front of her. Widening her eyes, not expecting to see him so suddenly, she scoffed "Sheesh! Football head. Don't…"

Rather than letting her finish her familiar demand, he pinned her against her door, gripping her thin arms tightly. As he leaned in towards her face, she could feel the glare of his emerald eyes increase, as they remained focused on her sapphire eyes.

 _What is he doing? He seems angry?_

As she struggled to let loose, he leaned in closer, pressing their noses together. Her eyes remained focused on his, wondering what must be going through his mind at the moment. "Are you okay football head?" she gulped, still not receiving an answer.

Tightening his grip on her arms, he pressed their lips together harshly. Clashing together intensely, while Helga was still pinned against her bedroom door.

 _I don't think anyone will come up here? Even if Miriam does wake up, she's not sober enough to make it up the stairs._

While her mind was pondering this, Arnold moved his lips quickly, hopelessly, intensely against hers. Helga would have winced in pain from the tight grip he had on her shoulders had she not been wondering what had gotten him so worked up.

The shocking state this put her in kept her from responding in any way. She didn't care to try to release either of her arms, press their bodies closer together, or kiss him back. Whether or not she wanted to, his grip on her was too tight.

 _What is with him?_

After another moment had passed, Arnold loosened his grip on Helga's arms and removed his lips to look into the perplexed eyes of his girlfriend.

"What was that about?" she asked, as her cheeks turned as pink as her dress. Still being held (although not as tightly) against the door, she listened to her boyfriend say "I'm really sorry Helga. I just don't like that you're leaving."

Finally backing away from her, he sat down on the bed with his head hanging low. Helga took a seat beside him as she said "I know Arnold. I don't like it either."

"Why are you doing it then? You've already shown them you're smart enough. You don't have to make yourself miserable by skipping a whole year of your life." Arnold pointed out, while Helga looked away with her hands folded in her lap.

Not knowing what else to say, he said "It's late. I should be going. Enjoy your first day tomorrow."

Helga's eyes widened at the sound of this. _Tomorrow._ Tomorrow she'd be starting her first day without her boyfriend or any of her other classmates she'd known her whole life. It was all happening so fast, and for what? What good was going to come from it? Even if her parents did start to notice her, she rarely ever enjoyed spending time with them when they did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Day

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

Helga awoke the next morning to a loud bang on her door and listened to her sister screech "Baby sister! Come down for breakfast!"

 _Crimity!_ Helga thought to herself as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Sitting up straight, the first thing she thought to herself was _Today's my first day of eighth grade...my first day without Arnold._

After getting dressed and ready, she headed downstairs to see breakfast ready and waiting for her. "Baby sister! It's your big day!" Olga screamed, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister.

"Alright, get off me! Sheesh!" As Helga looked down at her plate, poking at her meal, she heard Bob say "So you're starting today? Good! The sooner you graduate, the sooner you can help Olga with those new advertising commercials."

Helga leaned back in her chair, sighing as she thought to herself _I can't believe I thought things would be any different!_

After leaving an untouched plate of waffles on the table, Helga headed for the door. "Have a good first day baby sister!"

"Try to learn something about business would ya?"

Slamming the door behind herself, she began her walk down the street. Rather than taking the bus, she decided to walk to school. Helga still wasn't ready to face Arnold. She wanted more than anything to be back in his grade, but how big of a loser would her parents make her feel like if she decided to do that? It couldn't be that bad considering what turned out to be the selfish attention her promotion gathered from her parents.

Helga continued to stare down the street until the bumped into a familiar face "THUMP!"

Falling to the ground, not caring if she had gotten hurt, she looked up to see her boyfriend.

"Hey Arnold." she said sadly, seeing him reach out a hand for her.

"Are you not taking the bus?" he asked, full of concern.

"I figured I'd just walk. Clear my head a bit." Helga admitted while watching her boyfriend rub her hand.

"Can I walk with you?" he asked, surprised by his own words. He had intended to give her her space that day. Allow her to figure out what she really wanted. He just couldn't leave her in that sorry state however.

"Uhh if you want to I guess. What about tall hair boy?" she asked.

His eyes fell half lidded as he took her hand in his. "I think he can manage without me."

The two walked in silence down the street, while Helga's mind was spinning with thoughts (her classes, her relationship, her family's opinion of her), Arnold's mind was focused on one thing, their relationship.

When the two of them made it to school, Arnold turned to ask "So, where's your new class?"

"Down the hall. Mr. Frank's supposed to be my teacher." she said unenthusiastically.

Kissing her on the cheek, Arnold said "Well good luck. I'll see you at lunch."

Watching him walk away, Helga held a hand to her face where her boyfriend's lips had rested. Just having to watch him walk to the other side of the hall was enough to imply this was not going to be a good day.

Entering the classroom, Helga walked up to the teacher's desk with an unimpressive look. "Hey, i'm the new student. I came from Simmons' seventh grade class." she explained.

Setting aside his coffee, the teacher sighed "I suppose you think that makes you special or something?"

Cocking her brow at him, she replied "Uhh no? So where's my seat."

Watching him point across the room, she took a seat near a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. As he watched her set her books down, he asked "What's your name?"

Propping her head in her hand, tapping her pencil against the desk, already wishing the day was over, she replied "Helga."

"I'm Jacob. If you need help with anything, just let me know." he said, smiling at her.

"Pttss...thanks." Helga scoffed, thinking about the mess she'd made of things. All she wanted to do was run down the hallway to her boyfriend.

Once the morning classes were over (which Helga wasn't even sure she could consider to be classes), lunch came. All morning she had watched the teacher lean back in his chair, sipping his coffee, ignoring whether or not his students paid attention to whatever topic was being discussed.

 _Crimity! Any idiot student in this school could have gotten promoted to this grade if they wanted to!_

As the bell rang, Helga anxiously left her seat to head for the cafeteria. There she saw Phoebe and Gerald sitting at a table together. When she went over to greet them, Phoebe heard her best friend ask "Hey Pheebs, where's football head?"

"He's in the lunch line, getting you both some food." she replied.

Before Helga could say anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Helga."

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" she scoffed, not liking that he hadn't taken his hand back.

"I just came to see if you needed anything."

"I think she's covered." Gerald said wittingly, while Jacob looked over to ask "What do you mean?"

Gerald then motioned his head in Helga's direction for her to turn and see Arnold standing behind her with a tray of food.

"What's going on?" he asked, not liking the sight of his girlfriend with another boy.

"Helga's new in the eighth grade. I was just letting her know she could come to me for anything if she needs to."

Arnold's eyes widened as Helga gulped and said "Thanks but I think I'll be okay."

"Well, alright then." he walked away, as Arnold wrapped his arm tightly around his girlfriend.

"Who was that?" he asked anxiously, feeling his girlfriend shake beneath him.

"His name's Jacob. He's just some student in that lame class I'm now in." she sighed.

"Wait a minute. I thought you wanted to be in that class?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed "Look Geraldo, I have my reasons for doing what I did, so save it!"

"Mm, mm, mmm! Whatever you say Helga."

Rather than eating, Helga spent the rest of the lunch period with her arms crossed, looking away from her friends. Arnold knew something was on her mind. He assumed she was beginning to see the mistake she had made by choosing to go along with moving ahead a grade.

She had already admitted her pride was the problem behind the matter; he wasn't going to push the matter further.

The bell soon rang and Arnold watched Helga slowly stand from her seat. "Guess I'll see ya later football head." she sighed as he softly kissed her on the cheek. "Enjoy your afternoon."

She didn't know how that would be any easier than it was to enjoy the morning. The classes were terrible, the teacher was depressing, and the one friendly person in there may be coming onto her. She managed to make it through however.

When the last bell rang, Helga headed down the hall to grab her books from her locker. Rather than seeing Arnold there waiting for her, she saw Jacob.

"What do you want?" she scoffed, cocking her brow.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn't seem to enjoy your first day." he said, as Helga placed a hand on her waist, rolling her eyes at the matter.

While this was going on, Arnold and Gerald were approaching from the other end of the hallway.

As Jacob took Helga's hand in his, he added "I want you to know I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

"Please just go away. Crimity! I don't need your help with anything!" she scowled.

Turning away from her, Jacob found himself face to face with Arnold.

"Hey." he said, not feeling threatened.

"I don't appreciate you bothering my girlfriend." Arnold said with his hands on his waist.

"Your girlfriend? You're not in our grade?" Jacob questioned.

"She and I are the same age, she just got promoted." Arnold blushed, knowing that didn't make _him_ look too impressive.

"Well, she must not care that much about you if she left you." Jacob couldn't help but say.

Helga's eyes widened at the thought of her boyfriend thinking this; that he meant nothing to her.

Arnold didn't know if it was true or not, but the sound of it didn't put him in the best mood. Grabbing Jacob by the shirt, he said "Listen, she's made it clear she doesn't have feelings for you. Stay away from her."

Looking over at Helga and the petrifying look she was carrying, Jacob decided Arnold had made his point.

As Arnold watched him walk away, Helga took notice of Arnold's angry facial expression. She didn't know if it was because of the way Jacob treated her or because of what Jacob said Helga did to Arnold that must have gotten him so worked up.

"Arnold?"

Not seeing him turn around, she felt it had to be the second option. Helga stood there with an aching heart, unsure of how to fix the mess she had caused.

Before she could say another word, Arnold whipped around to grab his girlfriend's arm.

"Whoa!" she shouted, being dragged across the hallway.

Arnold pulled her into what he found to be the closest janitor's closet. While Helga stood inside full of shame for the way she had made her boyfriend feel, he stood there full of rage and possessiveness. The idea of someone touching his girlfriend, when he couldn't be in the same room to stop them, was overbearing.

After deciding to break the silence, Helga began to speak his name. "Arnold, I…"

He didn't want to hear an explanation. All he wanted was to make sure he was the only one who touched her at that moment. Reaching up to grab her shoulders, resting his head against hers, thinking about the terrible things that may be going on in her class that he wasn't there to stop, he tightened his grip on her.

After his moment of frustration (which to her was built up tension) had past, Arnold quickly pinned her against the closet door. Helga was surprised to once again feel his soft lips sliding against hers. She thought for sure he was angry with her and the way she had abandoned him. The thought of this being as close as they could get in school made rage build up inside Arnold. Firmly pressing his lips against hers, she wondered how much longer they could stay in there without someone getting suspicious.

Helga managed to lift her arms and wrap them around his neck, despite the grip he had on her. As she pulled him closer, Arnold slid his arms from her shoulders to around her waist, pulling her in closer, wrapping her tightly in his warm embrace.

The perfectness of the way their lips moved together made the thought of anyone else touching her insufferable.

After he felt he had made his point, that she belonged to him, a soothing sigh released from his nose as his eyes gently opened.

A soft smacking noise ended their kiss, followed by Helga having to ask "Uhh is everything okay?"

Standing there silently, with a frustrating look implying he still wasn't satisfied, she listened to him say "I'm not okay with this Helga."

"What...what do you mean?" she stuttered, watching him clench his fists.

"I MEAN I'm not okay with the fact that we've only been away from each other for one day and I already have to worry about someone stealing you from me!"

Rolling her eyes at what she felt to be his unnecessary concern, she replied "Look football head, I would never leave you."

Raising an eyebrow at her remark, he began to open the door as he said "I think you already did."

Helga stood in the dark closet speechless after watching her beloved leave her. Like he said, she had already made her point to her parents. Who was she kidding? A pat on the back from them every once in a while was never going to make them see her as better than Olga, let alone make them forget about her.

After letting out a deep sigh, Helga left the closet and made her way outside the school to see Phoebe standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Pheebs."

Phoebe took a look at her troubled friend and asked "Oh my! Is everything alright Helga?"

"I don't know Pheebs. I'm starting to see the mess I've made of things. Leaving Arnold was never worth showing off to my parents...no matter how much Olga bugs me."

"Well, you could always return to the fourth grade. We'd be more than happy to have you back." she smiled, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Helga gave a weak smile as she stood there thinking to herself…

 _Would Arnold even want me if I came back? I know Bob and Miriam will never give me anymore recognition than they do now, but what will happen when I tell them I'm moving back down? I guess it won't be any worse than when I told them I'm doing therapy. Crimity! Why do I even care about their opinion of me? Sheesh!_

"Yeah, I think that's what I'm going to do. It's too late to talk to the school about it now though. I'll just have to ask Bob to go in later this week." she sighed, not knowing how difficult that would be.

"Would you like to come over for a bit? Perhaps we could discuss the best way to break this to them." Phoebe suggested, while Helga let out another deep sigh.

"I don't think there will be an easy way to tell them Pheebs. The best I can hope for is them not caring, which would just prove even more how pointless this was to begin with."

"Well alright, if you're sure then Helga." she frowned, feeling a bit surprised by how much concern her friend was showing for this. Even if Helga had been emotionally damaged by her family's terrible habit of neglecting her, she never cared to show it.

"See ya Pheebs."

As Phoebe watched her friend slowly walk off campus, dragging her feet in a depressing manner, she thought to herself _Helga's going to need emotional support after speaking with her family about this moral dilemma._

 _Arnold's Bedroom_

"Mm, mm, mmm! Arnold, wake up and smell the coffee. The only way to keep Pataki in your life is by giving her some space. You can't just run down the hall in between classes to make sure no one's got their hands on her." Gerald pointed out as Arnold was sitting on his pull out couch with a sorrowful look on his face.

"It's only been a day and someone already had their hands on her Gerald! Am I just supposed to turn the other cheek every time that happens?"

"She's not going to leave you buddy."

"That doesn't mean I want anyone giving her a hard time. Especially if I'm not there to help her!" Arnold exclaimed, thinking about how infuriating it was to watch Jacob come onto Helga. What all had he done to her that day? What all had he planned to do to her if Arnold hadn't been approaching them, able to step in?

"Relax man! You know she's always going around bragging about that reputation of hers. She doesn't need a bodyguard." Gerald insisted, as Arnold leaned back, sighing on the couch. Whether or not Helga needed someone to protect her wasn't going to make Arnold okay with seeing someone else coming onto her.

 _Helga's House_

After her long lonely walk, Helga was standing outside her front door. Staring at the ground, with her arms at her sides, she thought to herself _Well, this is it. Guess the sooner I tell them the sooner I can put this nightmare behind me._

Helga walked in to see her parents sitting in the dining room, discussing the plans Olga had created for Bob's new cell phone commercial.

Heading towards the dining room with a sour look on her face, she heard "Baby sister! How was your first day in your new class?!"

"Yeah, how'd that go? Ya learn any advertising skills?" Bob couldn't help but ask, making Helga roll her eyes.

"No, and I have something to say."

"Well make it snappy would ya? We're in the middle of something important here!" Bob exclaimed as Helga began to clench her fists. The only reason Bob showed the slightest bit of care after hearing she had been moved up a grade, was because he felt it may benefit him in some way.

Here she was home from her first day of eighth grade, which she had been smart enough to jump to, and he didn't care to ask how it went without adding the thought of business to it.

"I've decided to go back to the seventh grade." she said in a monotone voice, no longer caring about his opinion.

"But why baby sister?! Are they not nice to you in your new class?!" Olga screeched, standing up from her seat.

"Trust me, they're fine." Helga smirked, thinking about the unnecessary affection Jacob wouldn't stop showing her that day.

"Then what's the stinkin' problem?" Bob insisted on knowing, as he turned around completely to face her.

"I just don't feel like I fit in is all. So if you wouldn't mind going into the office to…" Helga began explaining before being instantly cut off.

"Oh no! No way am I taking half of my work day to fix a mess you made yourself. If you need me for that, maybe it was a mistake moving you up!" Bob exclaimed as Helga did all she could to fight the tears she felt forming in her eyes.

It had already been made clear to her she wasn't going to experience the appreciation her parents felt for Olga. Was that really a necessary insult however?

Helga raced to her room, no longer caring about the idea of switching grades. Arnold was upset with her. Her parents didn't care about her. No one appreciated her.

 _Arnold's House_

"See ya tomorrow man." Gerald said, giving his best friend their secret handshake.

Arnold waved goodbye, watching his friend walk down the steps and across the street. After shutting the door, he headed past the kitchen for his room when he heard "That you shortman?"

"Hey grandpa." Arnold sighed, taking a seat at the table.

"You still sad 'cuz your girlfriend's not in your class?"

"I'm actually upset because another guy touched her." Arnold admitted, leaning his head in his hand against the table.

"Another guy huh? Did ya get a good look at 'em?"

"Yeah, he's in her class."

"Oohh that's a problem! Maybe you could run by her room to check on her in between classes. Might get a few detention slips, but what can ya do? Hehe." Phil laughed, while Arnold stood from the table.

"Thanks. I think I'm just going to go to bed. Good night."

"Night shortman!"

After changing into his pajamas, Arnold looked at his phone to see he had received a text message from Phoebe.

 _Hello Arnold. I hate to pry in your personal life, but Helga is not well. Please speak with her as soon as possible._

Arnold took this into consideration, while laying under the covers. He had already done what he could to convince Helga she was making a mistake if that was what Phoebe was referring to. For the first time ever, he didn't just want to be a shoulder for someone to cry on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stuck

The next morning, Helga awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. As much as she hated to hear it, it was a nice change of pace compared to the screeching of her sister's squeaky voice.

As she sat up in her bed, she thought to herself…

 _I guess I'm just stuck. Bob won't help me and I'd get thrown in child protected services if I sent Miriam to get the job done._

After a moment of sulking, Helga got dressed and headed downstairs to make herself breakfast. Rather than sitting at the table to listen to her sister brag about her accomplishments, she planned on sitting at the counter with a bowl of cereal.

When she made it downstairs, there was no one there however. Not even Miriam was past out in the area.

 _Where the heck is everybody?_

After shrugging her shoulders, Helga grabbed herself a bowl of sugar chunk cereal and sat at the counter. Rather than shoveling it down like she normally would with her food, she sat and stirred it. Staring sadly, thinking to herself _This is going to be one crappy year! Not only that, I'm going to graduate before everybody! Oh Arnold, what will I do without you? If only you knew how sorry I am!_

Just as she was getting up to put her bowl in the sink, she heard the door opening. Helga looked to see her sister carrying two grocery bags. "Morning baby sister! Are you ready for school?!"

Grabbing her bag from the floor, she scoffed "Pttss...do I have a choice?"

"I suppose not. So you don't like your new classes?" Olga asked, while Helga was surprised she actually cared to remember.

"Was the fact that I told Bob I wanted to move back to the seventh grade not a big enough clue for you?!" she scowled, heading for the door.

"I can help you baby sister!" Olga screeched, while watching Helga slowly turn to cock her brow.

"You can?"

"Oh yes! Remember when I substituted for your fourth grade class?"

"I try not to, but yeah." Helga rolled her eyes, waiting to see where her sister was going with this.

As she stood in the doorway with a hand on her hip, ready to slam the door at what she expected to be a worthless idea, she listened to her sister say "Principal Wartz loved my teaching skills so much, he told me if I ever needed anything, just give him a call."

Helga rolled her eyes thinking back to the humiliating week her sister spent with her and her fourth grade class. Dare she let her back on school grounds?

"Fine. Bob sure as heck isn't going to. Even if Miriam wanted to, she wouldn't make it there sober. They lock up the school at four. If anyone other than Wartz asks, we don't know each other." Helga smirked, stepping out the door.

She began her walk with a sigh of relief, knowing there was a shred of hope that things would turn out okay. As much as she hated Olga's perfect personality, she did come in handy every once in awhile. However, if it hadn't been for her, Helga wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with.

Helga was walking slow enough to hear someone coming before she rounded the corner of the sidewalk.

"So are you going to talk to her buddy?"

"I don't know. She may not even want me to.

Helga leaned back against the brick wall, knowing her boyfriend was about to turn the corner…

 _What do I do? Talk to him, bump into him, run away from him? No matter what I choose he'll see me! No matter what I..._ THUMP!

After standing there considering what plan of action she should take, Helga felt herself fall to the ground, as she turned to hear "Sorry about that Helga."

"Arnold!"

"Do you two plan these little head on collisions?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow as Helga began to glare at him.

There was Helga's chance to tell Arnold she was going back to the seventh grade. Looking at his unamused eyes, he didn't seem to care that that would be their one brief moment to share together until school let out (unless he wanted to eat lunch with her).

Rather than responding to them, Helga simply walked off. As Arnold watched (what he wasn't even sure was still his girlfriend) march past him, he listened to Gerald say "Well that was easy."

After a long sad walk to P.S. 118, Arnold watched Helga head to the opposite side of the hallway. He stood by his locker, thinking to himself _I hope Jacob keeps his hands off her._

Gerald watched his friend sigh, while he leaned against the lockers, staring in his girlfriend's direction.

"You do realize our class is that way, don't you?"

Arnold was tempted to play hookey, just so he could have the rest of the day to think about the sorry condition his relationship was in. He knew the last time he and Gerald played hookey, it didn't turn out well however.

When the boys made it to class, Arnold took a seat in his desk, knowing he wouldn't have anyone behind him to shoot spitballs, pass notes to, or hear a sweet sigh release from every so often.

As he sat sulking with his head propped in his hand, he heard someone entering the room. "Hello class! Today's going to be a very special day!"

Arnold found that very hard to believe when the person he cared about more than anything was all the way across the hall. Even worse, he made it seem to her he didn't care she was away from him.

While Mr. Simmons wasted no time jumping into their History lecture, Arnold heard someone whispering his name.

 _What was that? I must just be imagining things._

After a few more moments went by, he heard it again. Turning around, he saw Phoebe with a note ready to pass to him.

Arnold cocked his brow as he quickly grabbed the note, wishing it had been from Helga. He opened it to read…

 _Have you addressed Helga yet?_

Mixed feelings came to his mind after reading this. Guilt for basically blowing her off that morning, confusion for why she wouldn't contact him if she needed something, and anger for being expected to pity her in the mess she was more than capable of getting herself out of (or so he thought).

 _Principal Wartz's Office_

"So what brings you here Ms. Pataki?" Principal Wartz asked, as he casually slipped his play animal figures into his desk drawer.

"I'm afraid my baby sister isn't happy in her new class."

"Too advanced for her? That's usually the case. Teachers insist on promoting students when the sorry truth is, they just don't want to deal with them anymore." Principal Wartz said bluntly as Olga replied..

"I think she just wants to be with her friends again. Could she please go back?!" Olga screeched, as the unamused Principal reached for his figures.

"Fine. Fine. We'll reinstate her starting next week." he assured her, hoping to rush her out.

"Oh goody! Thank you!" Olga left the office excitedly just as the bell for the next class period was ringing.

While Helga said she was stepping into the hallway to grab a book from her locker, she really just wanted a moment to herself. That moment was quickly interrupted by a set of suffocating arms.

"Oh baby sister! I have wonderful news!" Olga exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister.

"Alright! Get off me! Sheesh!" Helga scowled as Arnold was standing at the opposite end of the hall.

Helga stood in front of her older sibling with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Was the good news of going back to her former class worth the public humiliation she was facing being addressed by Olga?

"Principal Wartz says you can go back to your old class starting Monday! Isn't it fantastic?!" Olga exclaimed.

While a weak smile formed on Helga's face, an overwhelming one began to grow on Arnold's. He was tempted to race over and hug her when the bell for the next class suddenly came.

"Oh dear! You need to get to class! Bye baby sister!"

"Crimity!" Helga smacked her face, wondering how many people had heard her.

As Helga reached for the door, she wondered what the point of going back would even be if Arnold didn't want to see her.

Lunch finally came and the students all headed for the cafeteria...most of them that is.

Jacob turned to look at the troubled girl sitting beside him in class and asked "Are you not coming to lunch?"

Rolling her eyes at his constant worrying, she sighed "No, I think I'm just going to sit here."

After hearing this, Jacob decided to sit back down in his seat beside her. Helga looked over, cocking her brow as she asked "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to be lonely." he said, resting his arm on hers.

"I think I'll survive." she sighed, not knowing why she even cared. If Arnold no longer felt anything for her, why should she care if another guy did?

 _Cafeteria_

"Mm, mm, mmm! That was not an easy math test." Gerald shook his head.

"I believe the purpose of these new formulas is to prepare us for any financial careers we may be interested in acquiring later in our lives." Phoebe explained as she and Gerald saw Arnold anxiously approaching the table.

"Who's all the extra food for?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Helga? Where is she?" Arnold asked worriedly, looking around for his girlfriend.

"I regret to inform you we haven't seen her. Have you not spoken to her yet?" Phoebe asked in a rather concerned manner.

Arnold began to rub his neck, thinking about how self-centered he had been ever since he left his girlfriend standing alone in the janitor's closet. Rather than asking how she was doing that morning, he let her walk off without caring to see if she was doing any better.

"Uhh...not yet. Where do you think she is?"

 _The classroom_

"So, you're going back to the seventh grade?"

"I guess. I was just doing this to look good to my parents. They don't care about me though." Helga sighed, leaning her head in her hand, staring straight ahead.

As she began to wonder how different things would be when she went back, she felt her other hand being picked up.

"Uhh what are you doing?" Helga cocked her brow as she watched Jacob rub her hand back and forth. Staring at her with desperate eyes that cried out for her attention, he said "I care about you."

"What are you talking about? You don't even know me? Sheesh!" she scoffed, yanking her hand away.

 _The hallway_

Arnold was roaming the halls back and forth, anxious to see his girlfriend. All he wanted to do was hug her tight and apologize for earlier that morning. As he was approaching the end of the hall, he heard what sounded like her voice, and someone else's…

"I want to get to know you. I think you're a special person." Jacob said, placing a hand on Helga's thigh.

Arnold stood in the hallway, watching Jacob put his hands on Helga once again. Clenching his fists tightly, Arnold didn't know if he should run in and stop this. Helga said she would never leave him. That didn't mean someone else wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable however.

"Yeah well, I don't want to get to know _you_ , so shove off!" she scoffed, as a smile formed on Arnold's face. That is, until he saw his opponent leaning in for something more.

Helga began shifting back in her seat, doing what she could to keep from falling out, while not allowing Jacob to touch her. When it looked as though he had her cornered, Jacob felt an instant tug on the back of his shirt.

"Whoa!"

He turned to see he was once again face to face with Arnold, while a sigh of relief came to Helga's mind.

"What are you doing in here?" Jacob asked, not knowing what a seventh grader would be doing spending his lunch period in their eighth grade classroom.

"I told you to stay away from my girlfriend!" Arnold angrily reminded him, while Helga's heart fluttered at the word girlfriend. Now that she knew Arnold's feelings for her hadn't changed, things could finally go back to the way they were, starting next week.

"Would you get out of here?! This is none of your business!" Jacob insisted, while Arnold glared, gripping his shirt tighter.

"She's MY girlfriend. Everything about her is my business. If you don't keep your hands off her, I'm going to Principal Wartz." Arnold threatened.

"Whatever" Jacob rolled his eyes, leaving the room, as Arnold stood in front of Helga scratching his head.

"Ummm are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." she sighed, while her boyfriend took a seat beside her. After a moment of silence, Arnold decided to speak up. "I heard what Olga said earlier."

"Crimity! I knew she couldn't make it in and out of here without causing a scene." Helga scoffed.

Taking her hand in his, he replied "I'm so glad you're coming back."

"Really?" Helga cocked her brow in disbelief.

"I just said you're my girlfriend. Why wouldn't I be happy?" he asked, rubbing her hand, wondering how bad he had made her feel after storming away from her the previous day.

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied "Because I cared more about showing off to my parents than about our relationship."

"After everything you've been through, you deserve a chance to show off…" Arnold couldn't help but laugh "I'm sorry for not being more supportive."

As he was about to lean in to kiss her, they heard the bell go off. Helga watched the disappointed look form on her boyfriend's face as he looked down at her hands which he continued to rub. "I guess I'll see you this afternoon. Maybe we could take a walk around the park?"

"We could...but I'm not wild about the idea of hauling my backpack around town." she scoffed.

"Oh right. Well we could stop by your place to drop off the bags. Then I'll grab mine on my way home later this evening." he suggested, seeing a weak smile form on her face.

"Sounds good to me football head."

After watching him walk away, Helga leaned back in her seat, waiting for the rest of the class and the award winning teacher to return.

She watched Jacob casually take a seat beside her, doing her best not to make eye contact with him the rest of the afternoon. That was Arnold's second warning to stay away from Helga. Would Jacob be tempted to try anything again?

When school ended, Helga anxiously grabbed her things before Jacob could have the chance to bother her. After making it outside the classroom, she decided to stop by her locker. She didn't know what the point of doing that for the rest of the week would be however.

While switching out her books, she gazed at the sight of her boyfriend across the hallway at his locker…

 _Oh Arnold! My love! My protector! Your forgiving nature has once again proven the substantial challenges our relationship is capable of overcoming! Your.._

"Hello Helga." a small voice interrupted her intimate thoughts.

Quickly whipping her head around, Helga gasped "Phoebe! Sheesh!"

"Are you alright Helga? We didn't see you at lunch today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Pheebs. Thanks." she smiled, knowing things would be from there on out.

Before Phoebe could respond, Helga felt a hand on her back. She turned around to see her boyfriend smiling with his half lidded eyes that had been calling out for her since the moment lunch ended.

"Ready to go Helga?" he asked softly, taking her hand to caress it with his thumb.

"Sure football head." she said anxiously, happy they were back on steady terms.

"Where is it you're going?" Gerald asked, not having been told Arnold's plans for the afternoon.

"Oh, I just offered to walk her home." Arnold blushed as Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say Arnold.

 _Helga's front porch._

"Crimity! I cannot make it in and out of that house without one of her freakin' bear hugs! Sheesh!" Helga scowled, slamming the door behind them.

"It was still really nice of her to talk to Principal Wartz for you...for us." Arnold smiled, rubbing her hand, walking her down the street to the park.

"Yeah, I guess so." she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "So, how have things in Simmons' class been? Just as special as always?" she scoffed.

"No, not without you there." he smiled, making a heavy swoon release from his girlfriend as the two were approaching the park.

 _The Park_

"So has anything exciting happened in that class?" Arnold wondered, knowing he'd been in it next year.

"I don't think that teacher even knows what that word means. Which is pathetic, because he spends all day with a mug of caffeine in his hands. Sheesh!"

"Whatever you say Helga."

The two of them held hands, circling the park until they made it to a familiar spot. "There's your tree. Would you like to climb it?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself!" she scowled, knowing he was referring to the day she was spying on him and Lila, the moment she broke up with him.

"Would you like to sit down on the bench then?" he smiled, watching her roll her eyes at his attempt to adjust the joke.

"Eh, I guess so."

Glancing behind them, he couldn't help but ask "So, you heard everything we said that day?"

"We're literally three stinkin' feet from the tree. Of course I heard you!" she scoffed.

"We weren't yelling. It's possible you could have missed some things."

"Maybe if I had been deaf. Sheesh!" she cocked her brow as she watched her boyfriend walk over to the tree. Getting ready to climb it, he noticed something carved into the trunk. "What's this?" he asked.

"What's what, hairboy?"

"Did you do this?" he asked, as she began to approach the tree. Helga walked over to see Arnold looking at a picture of his face carved inside of a heart.

"Uhh yeah. That day you told me to meet someone here, I thought you were talking about yourself. If I'd known you were just tryin' to help grammar boy, I wouldn't have bothered to show." she blushed, turning her face away from his.

"Not that being with you isn't amazing…" Arnold began as she began to cock her brow "but why DID he want to be with you?"

Helga began to blush terribly. It wasn't THAT big of a deal sharing personal information with Arnold. He knew about some of the things she had done to try to win him over, he knew her biggest secret, why would little things behind it matter?

"Uhhh I was kind of using him to win you over." she began rubbing her neck in embarrassment "Guess the stupid plan backfired. Sheesh." she scoffed, moving her hands to her hips.

Watching a weak smile form on his face, Helga couldn't help but ask "I'm guessing you were trying to help the poor sap, knowing you and your goody two shoes attitude."

Taking her hand in his, he replied "Yeah, I was hiding in that bush right there. I'm glad my plan failed."

Helga swooned at the touch of his hand and began to shake at the thought of almost leaving her beloved for good. How could the idea of showing off to her parents outweigh the amazing connection she finally felt she had with Arnold?

It had reached the point where she didn't even mind they were out in the open. She was just so overwhelmed with relief to know he was back in her life. The same thought was progressing inside her boyfriend at that moment. Holding her hand, gazing at her, the thought of someone almost stealing her tore him up inside.

He felt his fury from the idea begin to bubble inside him as he pushed her against the tree, holding her in a very jealous manner. Only the thought of losing her could bring out this side of him. He was known for his sweet, sensitive, goody two shoes behavior. Not when it came to Helga however. Perhaps she was rubbing off on him. Perhaps she was showing him there was more to him than meets the eye. Whatever the reason, he loved being the only one meant to take care of her; meant to hold her in this protective way.

Despite the protective feeling he had for her, the aggressive attitude she brought forth made him not feel the need to go easy in times such as these. He knew how strong and independent she was, which made him wanting to be there for her all the more admirable. If she didn't like the idea of someone trying to help her, she wasn't going to hold back on her negative opinion. As frustrating as her inability to open up was at times however, the idea of someone else trying to do it for her just made him feel all the more possessive of her.

Although her rage was no secret, he knew how sweet she was on the inside. It wasn't necessary to take that side of her into consideration when it came to situations such as these however. Yes, they were out in the open. After the dilemma she had struggled with the past week however, the thought of being teased about their already known relationship wasn't a big deal.

She was more than welcoming to his anxious need to feel her and the loving side of him which she had caused to progress over the past few years. The fact that she readily pulled him close showed she could have cared less about who saw them at that moment.

Arnold looked at her with his loving eyes that always made her knees weaken. The two of them gazed at one another, forgetting for a moment where they were. The thought behind having one another back erased all feelings (jealousy, rage, aggressiveness) and brought on nothing more than excitement.

As he leaned his forehead against her, he began to notice no one else was around. The afternoon was turning into the evening. After taking the fact that they were out in the open into consideration however, he felt the need to ask "Can I kiss you?"

Cocking her brow at him, she replied "What makes you think you have to ask?"

"I wanted to make sure nothing had changed between us." he said hesitantly as she stood there, not knowing what to say.

He could see the look of not only hurt, but guilt that was brought to her eyes. Without waiting for an answer, he put his hands on her shoulders, firmly pressing her against the tree. Looking into what almost appeared to be fearful eyes, he didn't hesitate to meet her lips with his. He hoped the sweet yet forceful action would show his feelings for her hadn't changed. After not feeling a response from her, he softened his speed, carefully caressing her lips. Arnold finally noticed a response, as she let out a small moan, while she stood held against the tree.

Hearing this weakness from her once again reminded him of the position she was put in with the eighth grade boy who had tried to steal her from him. The thought of such a thing happening continued to bring out a strong side of him. The side she again could only do to him. Not caring who was around to see them, he began to take the matter further. Tilting his head against (what only he considered to be) her delicate face, a better position of her mouth was found. As she began to show a sign of reciprocating his actions, she kissed back.

Despite feeling her return his emotions, he could see the grip he had on her wasn't going to allow her to escape. He was free to relinquish his frustration (although his opponent wasn't there to witness it).

She felt him begin to slide his tongue against her lips, waiting to be let in. Her body began to tremble at the thought of being held tightly in place, while experiencing this out in the open. Then the memory (along with the pain) of losing such a feeling, caused her to return it. After letting him in to feel him caress her tongue, she couldn't help but let out another satisfying moan. Once she had gotten ahold of herself, she felt the need to return the favor.

Feeling her open up in this open area was beginning to bring chills to him as well. Yet he couldn't allow himself to stop. She brought out an audacious side of him. Holding her there in his arms, not allowing her to escape, knowing she was his again, was incredibly mind pleasing. Yet, it still wasn't official. She wouldn't be back in his class until the next week. Anyone could lay their hands on her, which the thought of made him tighten his grip yet again, as he continued to caress her tongue.

After calming his mind at the idea of someone stealing her, he released their lips. Still pinning her against the tree, he looked at the deep love in her eyes, which brought a warm smile to his face.

As Arnold was about to rest his head against his girlfriend's the two of them heard a group of kids running in their direction. He immediately let go of her, realizing how far they had taken things out in the open. He began to rub his neck and said "Uhh we should probably get going. It's getting late."

Turning away from him, blushing furiously as she rubbed her arm, she replied "Yea..yeah...we should."

The two of them held hands through the park back to her home under the night sky that had been lightly painted with sparkling stars.

As they made it to her steps, Arnold held her hands in his and said "Just a few more days and things will be back to normal."

These words brought a smile to Helga's face. Not just because they would be, but because he was that anxious for them to be. Someone wanted that badly to have her in their life. If only she had realized it before.

"Night football head."

She said, feeling his sweet lips pressed gently against hers once more.

"Good night. Please come to lunch tomorrow. Gerald didn't exactly give me the easiest time when he saw me with all that extra food on my tray." he blushed, as she rolled her eyes at him.

A wide grinned formed on her face at the idea of him being publically humiliated. "Well then I'll be sure to stay away."

"Whatever you say Helga."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: One Step Closer

It was Wednesday morning, the middle of the week, and one step closer to Helga's class transfer which Arnold had anxiously awaited. Even before Monday had come, it had felt like an eternity since the news of this hurtful event had been sprung on him.

Arnold sat in his desk, waiting for Mr. Simmons to walk in and begin their morning classes. Hunched over with his head leaning in his hand, he pondered what drama Helga may be facing at the moment. Was Jacob still messing with her? The idea of him even speaking to her was just as depressing as it was infuriating. She was in a room with a teacher no more interested in keeping a watchful eye on how his students behaved than he was on how much they were learning.

After releasing a deep sigh at these overbearing thoughts, he turned to hear his best friend say "Hey Arnold!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about…"

"Pataki. Yeah, that wasn't hard to figure out. So where exactly did you two go yesterday?" Gerald couldn't help but pry.

Arnold began to blush as he rubbed the back of his neck. While Gerald knew about his personal life, he knew Helga wouldn't appreciate the idea of revealing too much intimate information. It was surprising enough they had gone as far as they did in such an open area.

"Uhh I just offered to walk her home. Nothing big."

Gerald raised an eyebrow in disbelief. How could something as simple as walking his girlfriend home take up his entire afternoon?

Before he could ask any further questions, they turned to see their teacher walk in. "Good morning class! I have some exciting news! Helga will be coming back to our class starting Monday!"

While a warm smile came to Arnold's face at the sound of these words, the rest of the class couldn't help but express their opinion.

"Aww Gee! Why can't she stay in college?!" Harold whined.

"Harold, she is not in college. Someone with such poor social skills couldn't possibly skip that far ahead ." Rhonda insisted.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Well, looks like you're getting your girl back buddy." Gerald shook his head, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Helga was sitting in the eighth grade classroom, as bored as she was anxious. They hadn't been given an assignment. At least not one the teacher cared if they turned in or not. The only challenge she faced in there was making it through the day without being bothered by the obsessive boy who sat beside her. Even after two warnings to stay away from her, she occasionally glanced to see, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When lunch finally came, Arnold anxiously headed for the cafeteria as he heard Gerald say "Wait up man!"

"I'm going to get Helga some food!" Arnold turned to say, not having completely stopped.

Gerald stood rolling his eyes, not understanding what the big deal was. It's not like he'd never see her again. She was just down the hall."

 _Helga's Classroom_

As Helga was beginning to stand from her desk, she listened to Jacob say "So you've only got a few more days in here."

"Pttss...thank goodness." she scoffed, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Maybe we could do something together?"

Helga rolled her eyes at the idea of him not being able to catch a clue. Then she realized as long as Arnold was a year younger than he was, nothing was going to be able to scare him off.

"I have to go." she sighed, trying to walk past him.

 _Cafeteria_

Gerald and Phoebe were sitting at the table together, when they once again saw Arnold approaching with a tray of food for two people.

"If that's for Pataki, we still haven't seen her." Gerald said with a monotone voice.

"What?" Arnold gasped, turning his head towards Phoebe.

"I'm afraid it's true. Perhaps she stayed after class to speak with the teacher about something?"

Arnold knew that was highly unlikely after the sad description Helga had given about her new teacher's little concern for the class' education.

After hearing this, he went to head for her classroom, hoping not to see what he had witnessed last time.

 _Helga's Classroom_

"Take your hands off me! Sheesh!" Helga scowled, as Jacob had her pinned against the wall.

"I think you're wasting your time with that other kid. He's what, five inches shorter than you?" Jacob laughed.

Helga began to glare at the idea of anyone making fun of her boyfriend. Even after she began to clench her fists, there wasn't much she could do to get away. Just when he was leaning in closer, Jacob felt a harsh tug on his shirt.

"Whoa!"

Once again, he turned around to see Arnold standing there, but with more fury in his eyes than he had ever seen.

"I warned you to stay away from her." Arnold reminded him, seeing Jacob begin to grin.

"I don't know what makes you think I'm afraid of you? You can't scare me anymore than you can hurt me." he laughed, seeing Arnold glare viciously at him.

"I warned you if you messed with her again, I was going to the principal. I guess I have no choice now."

"I'm not afraid of your little threat." Jacob claimed as Arnold reached for Helga's trembling hand.

"We'll just see about that." he threatened, pulling Helga out of the classroom.

The two of them walked in silence down the hallway as Helga stared at Arnold's angry facial expression. It was almost as if he was angry at her; tired of having to rescue her.

"Arnold, are you okay?" she hesitated to ask, while being pulled down the hallway.

Rather than responding to that, he dragged her inside the principal's office. Helga wasn't sure if this was the best idea. She only had two more days in that room and enough drama had been caused. They were there standing before him however, so it didn't matter at that point.

"Principal Wartz."

"What is it young man?" he asked, tilting his glasses, as he lifted his head up from his paperwork.

"A boy in my girlfriend's class has been bothering her and I'd like for it to stop. We've asked him three times now to keep his hands off her, but he won't do it." Arnold explained angrily, as Principal Wartz took off his glasses and stood from his desk.

"What do you mean, keep his hands off her?"

Helga blushed furiously as she began to tug at Arnold's arm, sending a message that read _Let's just forget about it!_

"He had her pinned against the wall of the classroom when she was begging to be let go!" Arnold exclaimed as Helga smacked her face with her free hand, thinking to herself _Crimity! Why is he humiliating us like this?!_

"Hmm...well that is in clear violation of the school's sexual harassment law. What's this young man's name?"

"Jacob!" Arnold said anxiously, feeling as though they were getting somewhere with the matter.

"Alright then. I'll speak with the boy and notify his parents. Run along now." Principal Wartz insisted as Arnold happily pulled Helga into the hallway.

While he had expected her to be as relieved as he was, he turned to see her with a sour look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Crimity Arnold! How would you feel if I dragged you in there and said, 'Oh hey, he's been felt up the past few days, would ya mind taking care of it for us?' Sheesh!" Helga scowled, crossing her arms.

"But Helga, we don't have to worry about him anymore. I mean, he was about to kiss you! Did you want that to happen?" Arnold asked, dreading the answer. Just the fact that she would be upset with him taking care of the problem made him have his doubts once again about her feelings for him.

She unfolded her arms, beginning to stare at the floor as she sighed "No, it's just humiliating when I can't stand up for myself. My family rarely ever cares about me. I've had to learn to take care of myself. If something like that happens and I can't do it, what can I do?"

A sad look formed on Arnold's face, feeling once again as though she didn't see him as someone who was always there for her. "You always have me. Like I said to him each time he touched you, you're MY girlfriend. You're mine to take care of." he reminded her, taking her hand in his.

A weak smile formed on her face as they were about to kiss. They were then interrupted by the sound of the bell, ending their lunch period.

"I guess this is it. We can do something after school again if you like." he suggested, hoping she would be up for it.

"Sounds good to me."

Arnold watched her turn back to head for class, praying Jacob would keep his hands off her. Principal Wartz didn't exactly say WHEN he would be speaking with him.

 _After School_

When the bell for the last class rang, Arnold anxiously grabbed his things to head for the hallway. Gerald saw his friend hurrying out with his things and said "Hold it there Romeo! Where's Pataki got you headed now?"

Rolling his eyes at his friend's need to butt into his business, Arnold turned to say "Nowhere yet. I just asked if she wanted to hang out. Jacob wasn't exactly giving her the easiest time at lunch."

Watching his best friend hesitate to explain, Gerald lifted an eyebrow and asked "What exactly does that mean?"

 _Helga's classroom_

After hearing the bell, Helga grabbed her things to head for the door, hoping not to be grabbed by Jacob again. Approaching the door, she heard her unenthusiastic teacher say to him "You're wanted in Wartz's office. Not that I care."

A warm smile came to her face, thinking about how Arnold had once again come through for her. She could only hope his plan would work. There were still two days left in the classroom with him. As he said, he wasn't afraid of them.

 _Hallway_

"Man Arnold! Would you quit trying to play the hero!" Gerald said, shaking his head after hearing Arnold's story.

"What was I supposed to do? He was about to kiss her!" Arnold shouted, slamming his locker harder than he meant to. Just the thought of someone else touching his girlfriend was unfathomably irritating.

"Look man. I think it's nice you're trying to be _her_ bodyguard now (strange as it sounds), but that guy's not going to lay off her just because a younger kid gave him an empty threat." Gerald said, leaning against the locker.

"It wasn't an empty threat! We went to Principal Wartz and took care of it! Everything's going to be fine now." Arnold insisted, while seeing his girlfriend approaching.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

"Ready to go football head?" Helga asked, while Gerald saw Phoebe standing beside her.

"Sure." he smiled, taking her hand in his.

As the two walked down the hall hand in hand, Gerald stood beside Phoebe and said "He's a sick boy."

"Helga needs emotional support now more than ever Gerald." Phoebe assured him as he turned to lift an eyebrow at her with his arms crossed.

"Why is that?"

"The harsh way Helga's family treats her makes her forget at times there are still people out there who care about her. Olga's perfect performances make it difficult to see grades and great accomplishments are not the only way to win a person's attention, let alone their heart." Phoebe explained while seeing her boyfriend shake his head.

"Mm, mm, mmm! It almost makes me miss her rough side."

Meanwhile, Arnold was walking Helga to her home. "So, your week's half way over."

"Yep. Just two more days, then your lucky self gets to have me back in that classroom." she scoffed, while approaching her home.

Turning to face each other in front of her house, he took her other hand in his and said "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Helga began to blush intensely. She knew Arnold loved her, and learned more and more how possessive he was of her. Taking compliments from someone she had such deep feelings for, when they were the last thing she felt she deserved, was just so mind boggling. The boy she had mocked and ridiculed never wanted anyone else putting their hands on her.

The thought of leaving someone so caring to impress her parents (who showed barely any care for her whatsoever) made her heart begin to ache.

Arnold looked into what were turning into her sweet yet sad eyes and asked "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go inside now." she insisted, bringing a puzzling look to his face.

"Did you not want to do anything after you take your bag in?"

Helga stood there thinking about the way Arnold was the only one who ever bothered to make an attempt to take care of her, despite the awful way she had always treated him. He didn't let her aggressive behavior stand in the way of his loving nature. When she was given a chance to return the favor by simply turning down the opportunity to leave him, she blew it. Why? Because of the wonderful feeling having a chance to overpower her sister's accomplishments with her own made her feel...because of her pride.

Arnold was the last person who would ever care about such a thing, let alone brag about it. He helped people with their problems, rather than tried to find a way to override them. He may have learned how terribly Helga's family treated her over the years. No matter how much he learned about her though, he would never know exactly what she was feeling. The isolation of being pushed to the side when the spotlight was centered around Olga's accomplishments. The idea of being thought of as something her parents were expected to take care of, rather than actually wanted to.

Not sure of how to answer him, she simply said "Uhh I think they need me. Olga probably wants me to help get dinner started."

Arnold frowned intensely. It was one thing to keep secrets from him, but to expect him to fall for something like that? She had to give him at least a little credit.

Just when she was about to let go of his hands, he dragged her along the sidewalk.

"Whoa! What the…" she began to say, not sure of what he was doing. Arnold finally pulled her into an alley around the corner from her home. Helga cocked her brow at him, not knowing what he was up to. "Is there a reason we're standing here football head? We were already at my house." she scoffed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he replied "Helga, I'm sick of you keeping secrets from me. I can deal with your aggressiveness. I can deal with your negativity. I CANNOT deal with you keeping every personal feeling you possess to yourself! Do you want us to work or not? If not, let's just end it now." he threatened while listening to her gulp intensely.

"I...I…" she stuttered, widening her eyes, as he stood there waiting for a response.

"I'm your boyfriend Helga. Why can't you just tell me what's on your mind? I can help you! I can't do anything for you if you don't tell me what the problem is?" he insisted as a scowl formed on her face.

"Really? Because you sure didn't seem too eager to help when you found out about my promotion! If anything, you were ticked off at me just for having the opportunity!" she scowled, clenching her fists.

Arnold let out a deep sigh, knowing she had a point. "Like I said, I should have been more supportive about that. It just hurt that you were leaving me."

"Well maybe I don't like hurting you. Maybe that's why I keep things to myself. Ya ever think of that? Sheesh!" she scowled, crossing her arms, as he moved closer.

"What are you keeping that you're worried might hurt me?"

"Crimity Arnold! All I've ever done to you is torture you! Then your goody two shoes attitude allows you to stay with me because you're willing to continue looking past all that. How do I repay you? By blowing your football head off the first chance I get to leave you! I don't deserve your help!" she scowled, not thinking about who may be around to hear them.

Arnold stood there with an aching heart, having no idea the entire time her secretive attitude was based on her not feeling _worthy_ of his support. He assumed she just enjoyed keeping things to herself because she was an insecure person, which she was. That wasn't the only case however.

Helga leaned against the brick wall, with her legs and arms crossed, trying not to make eye contact with her boyfriend. A moment of silence occurred. Arnold stared at her not sure of how to fix things. He had told her time and time again he would always be there for her. No matter how many times he said it though, that couldn't just MAKE her guilt disappear.

Helga continued to frown at the street until she noticed a shadow moving closer. She turned to face her boyfriend once she felt him place his hand on her shoulder. "I can't make you comfortable opening up to me if you don't want to. What I can tell you is I wouldn't be wasting my time with you if I didn't WANT to help you."

A weak smile formed on her face, as she felt him put a hand against her cheek. In moments like that, Arnold knew an innocent facial expression was the closest to any form of appreciation he could expect. While she didn't like making those she cared about feel bad, she didn't enjoy allowing them to make her feel weak.

Helga couldn't fight her emotions any longer however. She realized she was hurting Arnold emotionally more than she ever had physically. As he rested his hands against her shoulders, leaning her against the wall, he looked into her sapphire eyes. Without warning, he pressed his lips firming against hers, crashing in the spirited way Helga was also known to give off.

It didn't take long for her to react this time after hearing how much Arnold still wanted to help her, despite the things she had done to him. After a few moments of allowing him to feel as though he was in control, she decided to show him how it was done.

Lifting her hands to his shoulders, she quickly reversed their positions, not caring that she was slamming his against a brick wall. Her body was pressed firmly against his, while their kiss was separated by a soft smacking noise. Despite the thick layers of clothing they wore, they could feel one another's heart's beating. Arnold watched the wide grin form on her face, knowing the power she was feeling from the move she had just pulled. If anything filled her with pride, it was having him in her arms.

"Looks like someone's back to her old self." Arnold smiled, while she gripped his shirt tightly.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." she scoffed, leaning in to press their noses together.

Arnold pulled her waist in, resting his lips against hers, as he asked "So what else are you keeping from me?"

Her heart began to pound, as she was tempted to walk away. She didn't like hurting Arnold. It was the worst feeling in the world. Why should she do it if it could be prevented by keeping her emotions to herself?

"I..I…"

Arnold lifted an eyebrow, not sure of what to expect. He wanted more than anything for them to have an open honest relationship. How was it going to work if he wasn't capable of handling the truth however?

"What is it?" he asked, as she released his shirt, stepping away from him.

"Crimity! It's not a big deal." she scowled, turning away with her arms crossed.

"Then why can't you just tell me? I promise I won't get mad this time. Like I already said, it was unfair of me to not be more supportive of you when you got promoted." he assured her as she dropped her arms and sighed heavily at the ground.

A moment later she clenched her fists agitatedly and scowled "Fine! Before you came running into save me from 'Mr. Can't Catch A Clue' he kissed me when he had me pinned to the wall! Sheesh!"

"He..he kissed you?" his eyes widened with fear. She had two more days in that classroom with him. If Principal Wartz didn't follow through on his words to take care of Jacob, what was going to happen to Helga.

Helga stood still facing the ground, assuming not hearing a response meant Arnold was angry once again with her. She began to lift her head when she felt him placing his hand on her shoulder. Before she could turn around herself, she felt herself falling into his arms. She looked into his emerald eyes, expecting to see a look of rage or at least disappointment. Rather than that, he was smiling down at her.

He could feel her shaking, not having expected what had just happened. Arnold sat on the ground in the quiet alley, with his girlfriend in his lap, resting her head in his arms. He could sense the uneasiness of her breathing, as he watched her chest quickly moving up and down.

Both of them waited for the other to say something, when Arnold began to run his fingers through her hair. Looking down at his girlfriend with perplexing eyes, he said "You don't have to be scared. We're going to get through this."

Helga looked away from him _Nothing to be scared of?_ Once again, a moment of weakness was placed on her. She always walked around saying 'I'm Helga G. Pataki' when a challenge came her way. Within the past week however, she didn't seem any stronger when it came to facing her family's opinion of her than she did when it came to facing another student.

"I guess not." she finally replied, letting out a deep sigh. Arnold began stroking her hair, still smiling down at her.

After seeing her finally turn to face him, he laced their fingers together. Bending down to give her the kiss he had wanted to before feeling the need to question the situation.

While Helga's head laid in his lap with his lips on top of hers, she had to admit to herself how much more settled her mind was, having everything revealed to her boyfriend.

Ending it with a soft smacking noise, her eyes slowly fluttered open as he rested his nose against hers. "I'm sorry if I made it hard for you to be honest with me."

Rolling her eyes at his guilty conscience, she let out a deep breath and said "Let's just call it even."

A wide grin formed on his face, as he instantly crashed his lips with hers yet again. After all those years spent poetically reciting her feelings about her beloved in a dark alley, here she was with the real thing.

Arnold began to winch in pain after feeling the tight grip she wrapped around his neck, hoping to pull him in closer. Moaning at the memories of the times she had fantasized about winning him over, she didn't consider the awkward position they were in.

Arnold wrapped his arms around her, sitting her all the way up in his lap, while managing to keep their lips together. Perhaps it was because Helga made sure not remove her arms from his neck.

It didn't matter that they were sitting on the ground in an alley. Just having his girlfriend in his lap, whom had at last decided to choose her relationship over showing off to her parents, made the moment all the more special to him.

He began shifting the positions of their faces, pressing their noses tighter, almost matching the firm grip she had around his neck. Helga then let out a relaxing moan when feeling something wet swipe across her lips. Arnold expected an intense battle to take place. Rather than feeling her wrap her tongue tightly around his, fighting for power, she was softly caressing his. She was completely content in their position.

Arnold too was enjoying just being together, not having to worry about what was on the other's mind, because it had already been said. He sat there running his fingers through her soft blonde hair as slowly as he swept his tongue across hers. Helga dropped her arms from around his neck to rest on his narrow shoulders. A moan finally escaped Arnold which sent chills flowing through Helga. The sound of this made her thirsty for more, as she again wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him lounge his tongue further inside of her. Nothing could ruin the moment….

"Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze."

Both their eyes fluttered open as a glare formed on Helga's face, knowing who it was. She glanced behind her beloved to see Brainy sticking his head out of the trash can Arnold had been sitting near.

Without hesitating, Helga stood up to slam the lid shut on her stalking classmate. Arnold sat there wide-eyed, having to wonder how long he had been watching them.

Helga then turned with her hands on her hips and said "That's one way to ruin the mood."

Arnold stood scratching his head, as he replied "Yeah, I guess we should get going."

Arnold walked Helga back home, neither of them with much to say. He now knew what had been going on in her new class. All he had to do was worry about making it through the next two days without hearing about something like that happening to her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Report To The Office

The next morning, Arnold was standing by his locker while Gerald stared at the gloomy look on his face. "Man what's with you? You've been like this since I got to your house this morning."

Despite the pleasant afternoon he had shared with Helga the previous day, he couldn't let the fact that another boy had kissed her leave his mind.

"Huh? Oh sorry Gerald. Something just kind of happened with Helga." Arnold said, rubbing his neck.

"Really? How unusual." Gerald said wittingly.

"Helga told me Jacob did more than grab her…" Arnold began as Gerald put his hands on his hips.

"What'd he do? Kiss her?" Gerald laughed, having been the last thing to expect.

"Well, yeah." Arnold said anxiously as Gerald shook his head "Mm, mm, mmm! Well Arnold, guess you're not the only one who likes 'em rough."

"Gerald! This is serious!"

"Relax buddy, she'll be out of there in two days." Gerald reminded his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess." Arnold sighed deeply, as they headed for their first class that morning.

"So we still on for baseball practice this afternoon, or do you have plans to put those bodyguard skills of yours to use again?" Gerald asked wittingly.

"I'm still coming. I don't know how we could do it without Helga, so I'll make sure she is too." Arnold said, entering the class with his best friend.

While taking his seat, Arnold sat there thinking to himself _I wonder what Principal Wartz said to Jacob?_

 _Helga's Classroom_

Helga slowly walked in the room to take a quick search for an unwanted student. When she found him to be nowhere in site, she walked up to the teacher. Placing her hands on her hips, she said hopefully yet sourly "I take it Jacob got kicked out?"

Not caring to take his eyes off his coffee, the teacher sighed in a monotone voice "Do I look like a news reporter?"

 _Crimity! Even Miriam's not this depressing!_

After seeing she wouldn't get a better response than that, Helga went to take her seat. Sitting there bored in her desk left her with nothing better to do than think about a certain football headed someone and the way things had been going between them recently. Her time spent away from him was making her begin to realize how important opening up to him was. If she had decided to stay in the eighth grade for an entire year, how little would Arnold know about her life if she remained as secretive as she always was?

As she was sitting there with her head in her hand with her elbow propped against the desk, she tapped her pencil profusely against it until the tapping was interrupted by…

"Attention students, this is Principal Wartz. Would Helga Pataki please report to the principal's office? That is all."

For an unknown reason, Helga looked towards the front of the room for her teacher's approval. After watching him shrug his shoulders at the matter, she rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

 _Arnold's Classroom_

Arnold would have jumped out of his seat, had their class not been in the middle of a math lesson. _Helga Pataki, report to the principal's office?_

So many thoughts were racing through Arnold's mind when he heard these words over the intercom _Was she in trouble? Was Jacob in there? Did something happen in her family?_

Gerald looked over to see his best friend nervously swinging his feet under his desk. As the hours past, he was becoming more anxious than Arnold, just to be able to ask what the problem was.

When lunch finally came, Arnold went speeding for Principal Wartz's office. While Gerald wanted to ask what his problem was, he knew there was no stopping him.

 _Principal Wartz's Office_

"Ms. Pataki, we cannot further discipline Jacob without having a clearer understanding of what he did to you. You'll have to be more specific." Principal Wartz insisted, while Helga sat nervously rubbing her arm. She never wanted to spill the beans to begin with. She was willing to leave everything as it was.

"Uhhh...he just touched me is all." Helga barely managed to make out, while Wartz removed his glasses.

"Yes, we've covered that part. HOW exactly did he touch you?"

Helga could feel her heart begin to pound as sweat formed on her face. Why was it necessary to reveal such information? Was just the fact that he laid a finger on her not enough?

She then looked over to see what appeared to be a football shaped shadow in the window of the doorway. A weak smile formed on her face, while thinking back to the moments Arnold had stepped in to save her. Watching him do it made her feel so weak. Now was her chance to save herself without someone else's help.

Taking a deep breath, twiddling her thumbs, she glanced up at the teacher to say "He cornered me against the wall. Then he kind of *gulp* kissed me."

While Helga's body trembled from revealing that information, the stress of having it off her chest put her mind at ease.

"I see. Thank you for the information. Run along now." Wartz insisted, while Helga anxiously left the room.

Forgetting Arnold was out there, an unpleasant incident occurred as she opened the door.

"OW!" he shouted, having been smacked in the face by the door.

"Sheesh football head, what are you doing out here?" Helga scoffed.

"I uhh kind of heard Wartz call you to the office this morning. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Arnold admitted, while continuing to rub his nose.

A weak smile formed on Helga's face at the thought of her boyfriend wasting his break yet again to make sure she was safe.

"Yeah football head I'm fine." she sighed.

"Good! You're still coming to practice this afternoon right?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"I guess I could. I mean, if they still want me there. Everyone was pretty excited to get rid of me." she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm even more excited to have you back." Arnold smiled, holding her hand, while Helga couldn't help but release a heavy swoon.

 _After school_

"I'll just meet you at the field. I'm assuming you'll be wanting to wait for your lady." Gerald said, standing against the lockers.

Before Arnold could respond, the boys looked to see their girlfriends heading in their direction.

Growing more and more excited at the idea of having her back in his class, Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and asked "Ready to go?"

"Well, I've got to stop by the house to get my mitt. Plus I don't plan on carrying this bag of mine out to the field." she pointed out, while he simply gripped her hand tighter.

"That's okay, I don't mind stopping by your place again."

Phoebe smiled at how sweet Arnold was to Helga. Whether she was behaving sensitively or aggressively, Arnold always chose to present himself in a polite manner (from what she had seen at least).

"Okay football head, let's go." Helga insisted, while Arnold didn't think to say goodbye to Gerald. The idea of having his girlfriend back in his life was more pleasing than words could ever describe.

 _Helga's Home_

"Would you like me to come in with you?" Arnold asked, seeing her about to step inside.

"Eh if you want. I don't see this taking long. Unless Ms. Mary Sunshine decides to send one of her death-trap hugs my way. Sheesh!" Helga shivered at the thought of it.

"Whatever you say Helga."

Before having a chance to step all the way inside, the two of them heard a conversation coming from the dining room.

"I want a new display board with my company's name and my face in the background!"

"Oh no problem daddy!"

"I also want…"

"Oh hello baby sister!" Olga interrupted her father's thoughts at the sight of Arnold and Helga approaching the stairs.

"Uhh hi?" Arnold rubbed his neck while Helga simply rolled her eyes.

"How was school baby sister? Were they nice to you today?"

"They better be, 'cause there's no way I'm going in there to straighten things out!" Bob warned her, as she began clenching her fists.

"Don't worry daddy, it's all fixed! She's going back to seventh grade!" Olga said proudly, just as Helga was about to head for the stairs.

"Good. Now she can help us with this new commercial. Not that she learned anything useful to add to it." Bob scowled, while Helga began to grit her teeth.

A frown formed on Arnold's face, listening to these words. While it hurt Helga chose leaving him for a higher grade, it was becoming clearer to him how difficult it would be to put up with such poor parenting. He did everything he could to make her feel appreciated. That wasn't always enough to erase the terrible conflicted emotions her home life created for her. He began to see himself as more of a distraction from them for her.

"Uhh let's go get your things Helga." Arnold insisted, moving her along up the stairs.

Helga stomped up the stairs, clenching her fists, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, while Arnold led her in the direction of her room. After making it there, she slammed the door behind them and said "Crimity! What made me think they would ever care about me? The only one who cares about me just happens to be the one who makes me look like crap! Sheesh!" she scowled, crossing her arms, facing the door.

"I care about you Helga." Arnold sighed, knowing it wasn't exactly the same.

"Yeah, yeah. I appreciate it football head, but it still can't erase the splitting headaches caused by their inability to take notice of their selfishness." Helga scoffed as Arnold lifted an eyebrow. She was actually opening up to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"Think about it Arnoldo! My whole life has been based on nothing but being neglected. My family doesn't care about me...at least nowhere near as much as they do Olga! They don't care to look at the mistakes they've made when it comes to taking care of their kids. And that hur…"

Wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her tight, he said "I know it hurts Helga. Before I had my parents, I didn't think someone being ignored by theirs every now and then would be a big deal, because they at least had them. Looking at what you're going through though, I realize it is a big deal. Why have a kid if you're not willing to show your appreciation for it...especially one as amazing as you?"

Helga turned to look at his sweet, empathetic eyes. Maybe she never would have parents who were willing to see the wonderful qualities she possessed. She would always have a boyfriend who appreciated the wonderful person she was however.

"Thanks Arnold. We should get going." she insisted, happy to get away from her home.

 _Gerald Field_

"I don't reckon this'll go too good, on account of Arnold's bringing Helga." Stinky sighed.

"What's Pataki got to do with how we play?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?! She's in the eighth grade now!" Sid exclaimed.

"Yeah! One strike and she could pound us!" Harold whined, while Gerald shook his head at his friend's overreacting.

"Would you people please get ahold of yourselves? As much as I hate to admit it, she is not our biggest problem." Rhonda said, gesturing towards Eugene, who tripped on a bat. "Yeah, she OW! I'm okay!"

"Hey look! Here they come now!" Sid anxiously pointed, while seeing Arnold and Helga holding hands onto the field.

"Hey Helga. Please don't hurt me." Sid whimpered, as she began to cock her brow.

"Mm, mm, mmm! So what kept you guys?" Gerald felt the need to ask.

Helga began to blush, not wanting to discuss her home life. When Arnold saw she didn't have an excuse, he turned to his friend to say "Umm Helga just wanted to finish her homework. She only had a few math problems left."

"What kind of math are you doing Helga?" Sheena wondered, while Helga scoffed at the question.

"Does sipping caffeine count as a lesson? If not, I haven't learned squat!"

"I don't reckon I've heard of that kind of math problem? Are they letting us drink sodas in class next year?" Stinky scratched his head, while Helga smacked her face at his stupidity.

After noticing the frustration forming on his girlfriend's face, Arnold said "Come on you guys, let's just play..."

"STRIKE THREE!" An angry voice scowled, as the Mr. Fudgey loving boy whimpered "Yes ma'am!"

 _Crimity! What is with these throw pillows?! My GPA went up, not my muscle mass! Sheesh!_

Helga rolled her eyes, waiting for the next nervous classmate to approach her. When Sid wouldn't step close enough to the plate, Arnold said "Uhh Sid, you're going to have to move a little closer to Helga."

"Are you crazy! If I miss the ball she might murder me? Oh gosh! What if it misses me and hits her? AHHH!"

"Crimity! That's it! I'm out of here!" Helga scowled, slamming her mitt on the ground, stomping off the field.

"Helga wait up!" Arnold called, running after her, while the rest of the class stood and stared.

"Mm, mm, mmm! So now what are we going to do?" Gerald asked, shaking his head at his best friend's concern for his girlfriend.

"Perhaps we should simply postpone practice until Helga returns to our class and all the unnecessary tension which has transpired between our piers has been resolved." Phoebe suggested, after noticing most of their friends had already begun to walk away.

"Man I guess." Gerald shook his head, leading his girlfriend off the field.

 _Helga's front porch_

"Helga, don't worry about them! Things will go back to the way they were starting Monday!" Arnold insisted, while Helga finally turned to face him.

"This just in Arnoldo, my being in class with those lame-brains again isn't going to make them forget I skipped a grade. As far as they're concerned, I'm too dangerous to be around."

Shrugging his shoulders, he said "I would think you would like that. That's all you ever used to do; make sure people knew you were in charge. Why do you care now that they actually are respecting that?"

Helga sat down on the porch steps, leaning her head in her hand. Letting out a deep sigh, she said "I don't know. I'm just sick of feeling like such an outcast. My family doesn't want me, our friends were thrilled to see me go, and that new teacher doesn't even notice if there are three or thirty kids sitting in his room. Sheesh!"

Arnold wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, feeling her lay her head down on his shoulder. A deep sigh released from her, while he sat there thinking about the emotional pain she dealt with every day. He was the only thing that gave her life meaning; that gave her hope for a better future.

"I should get some shut eye. The sooner I get to bed, the sooner we can get tomorrow over with." Helga sighed, lifting her head off her boyfriend.

"Okay, good night." Arnold said, kissing her softly.

"Night football head."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Appreciated

The next morning was the first morning Arnold was relieved Helga was NOT in class with him. Gerald lifted an eyebrow when he saw his best friend pull a stack of envelopes from his bag, and asked "What are those for?"

Arnold handed his friend one (knowing they still had a few minutes before Mr. Simmons came in) and said "I'm throwing a party for Helga tonight!"

"One problem." Gerald said, glaring at his friend, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"The people who show up at a party aren't normally afraid of the guest of honor."

"That's the whole point! I want things to go back to the way they were!" Arnold exclaimed, standing up to pass out the invites.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald shook his head, not believing his friend's plan would work.

The students were opening the invites one by one while Arnold continued passing them out…

"A party! I'll bring finger sandwiches and lady fingers! What kind of party doesn't have those?" Rhonda asked, already feeling as though she was in charge of the activity.

"So what's the occasion Arnold?" Sid asked.

"Yeah? I don't reckon I recall it being somebody's birthday?" Stinky said, reading the invite.

"Oh you'll see. Just come by my place later tonight." Arnold insisted, while everyone shrugged their shoulders.

Taking his seat with a wide grin on his face, Arnold turned to hear the classroom door open and listened to the teacher say "Hello class! I'm sure you're all very excited that Helga will be back with us Monday!"

Hearing those words made the grin on Arnold's face grow even wider, not caring what anyone else's response to the news was.

 _Helga's Classroom_

It was at last Friday and Helga was happy to see by the empty seat beside her, Principal Wartz had followed through on his word to take care of Jacob. She sat there once again knowing she'd be bored with nothing to do but be left alone with her thoughts all day. Arnold was more than happy to know she was coming back. After seeing the rest of the class' reaction just to her face yesterday, how different would things be?

 _Lunch Time_

The bell for lunch soon came and Gerald turned to his eager friend. "So does Pataki know about this?"

"Not yet. I wanted to surprise her." Arnold blushed, while watching his friend lift an eyebrow at him.

"Uh huh? So your plan is to surprise our friends with the idea of her presence, then have them surprise her with theirs."

"Uhh basically."

"Mm, mm, mmm! You're a bold kid." Gerald patted his friend on the back, as they headed for the cafeteria.

Arnold came to see Helga was already sitting at a table with Phoebe. Just finding she wasn't spending lunch in her other classroom made him feel things were already going back to the way they used to be.

Gerald walked over to the table to take a seat beside his girlfriend. As Arnold began to approach the table, he thought to himself _Should I tell them the party's for Helga now, so they know what to expect? Or is it best to tell them when they're already at my house?_

After making up his mind, Helga turned to see her boyfriend taking a seat, wrapping his arm around her.

"Hey football head, how's it going?"

"Much better now that the week's over and you're here with me." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Helga put a hand to her face, as she listened to him say "I have something planned for tonight. Will you stop by my place around six?"

"I thought your surprise for me was tomorrow?" she asked, cocking her brow.

"This is another surprise." he admitted, while Gerald began shaking his head. "Mm, mm, mmm! You do too much for that girl!"

Helga began to glare, while Gerald took a bite of his sandwich.

"Anyway, if you could just stop by around that time, I know you'll like it." Arnold promised her, seeing the glare on her face loosen. Any comforting words or simple touch from him was enough to soften her mood.

 _After school_

The bell at last rang and Helga stood from her desk saying "Finally! I am out of this dump! Sheesh!"

She was tempted to knock the teacher's coffee out of his hands, just to see if he actually had any life in him. The only thing stopping her was the anticipation she had been feeling to put that week behind her from the moment it started.

Upon entering the hallway, she saw her best friend heading for her locker. "Hey Pheebs!"

"Hello Helga. How was your last session in your eighth grade class?"

"Pttss...I don't think those lame-brain classmates of ours have too much to worry about next year." she scoffed.

After watching the smile form on her friend's face, Helga asked "So, got any plans? Ya know, until football head gives me my first surprise."

"I'm afraid I'll be helping him with it." Phoebe said regretfully, seeing the frown forming on her friend's face. This would leave Helga with nothing better to do than go home for three hours to her neglecting family.

 _Arnold's House_

"Mm, mm, mmm! Arnold, what makes you think this is going to work?" Gerald shook his head, knowing how stubborn their friends were when it came to overreacting.

"It will work Gerald. Just have a little faith."

"Arnold's right Gerald. When it comes to emotional tragedies such as these, the number one thing to rely on is the support your friends will give you." Phoebe began to explain.

"You mean IF they give it to you." he said wittingly, before hearing a knock come to the door.

Arnold anxiously raced to answer it, counting down the minutes until his girlfriend would arrive. He opened the door to see Rhonda and Nadine carrying finger sandwiches, lady fingers, and a cucumber salad.

"Arnold! Doll! What a wonderful idea, throwing a party!" Rhonda exclaimed, inviting herself in.

Just as he was about to shut the door behind them, he heard "I still don't know what in the heck this party's for? Is someone else gettin' promoted?"

"Hey Stinky, Sid, Harold, you guys can all go in the living room."

Arnold stood there another moment, wondering if anyone else would show up. As he leaned against the doorway, wondering if things would go as planned, he heard "Why hello Arnold. I'm looking just ever so forward to the party!"

"Oh hey Lila, come on in."

"How is Helga doing? Will she be joining us?"

Arnold wasn't sure if he should mention the news there or wait until everyone was in the living room. They were about to find out in five minutes, so what did it matter?

"Actually, I set this party up for her."

"Well gosh, that was just ever so sweet of you!"

"I asked everyone to come early because they've all been nervous around her ever since she got promoted. I just want things to go back the way they used to be." he sighed, feeling Lila place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Arnold. I'm sure tonight will be oh so special!"

A few moments later, everyone was at the party except Helga. Arnold sat in the living room with his guests, anxious to tell them his plans.

"So what are we celebrating Arnold?" Nadine wondered.

"Yeah, it's not exactly close to Christmas." Sid pointed out.

"Actually you guys, I'm throwing this party for Helga." Arnold replied, while the group began to tense.

"Helga? You can't be serious!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Aww she's gonna pound me!" Harold whined, as Gerald raised an eyebrow at him.

"Guys, what is the big deal? What are you all so afraid of?" Arnold insisted on knowing.

"Come on Arnold. She's been the meanest person in our grade for as long as we've known each other. Now she's getting thrown back into our grade after being bumped up a year. How angry will that make her?" Sid explained while Gerald shook his head at the unreasonable explanation.

"She's not getting 'thrown back.' She's choosing to come back! She needs our support now more than ever, so I'd really appreciate it if you could all just act like we're friends again." Arnold said sternly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Uhh fine! She better not ruin the pictures I plan on taking tonight with those sour facial gestures of hers." Rhonda huffed.

A weak smile formed on Arnold's face, feeling things may actually go well. Just then, a knock came to the door.

Arnold ran over to answer it, knowing who it must be. When he opened it, he saw his girlfriend with a depressing look on her face.

"Hey Helga, ready to come in?"

"I guess." she sighed, not expecting to get her hopes up about anything after the long, hard week she'd had.

Arnold pulled her into what Helga assumed was his living room. "Why's it so dark in here football head?"

Arnold turned on the lights to see Helga's eyes widening at the sight of all her friends.

"Surprise!"

"What's going on?" she asked, still in shock.

"I wanted to throw you a welcome back party! It means so much to all of us that you're coming back to our class." Arnold hugged her tight, as he watched her begin to blush at the sight of all the watchful eyes on her.

"Gee thanks everyone." Helga said softly, while her best friend approached her.

"We were happy to do it Helga! Your happiness means the world to us." Phoebe said, placing a hand on Helga's shoulder.

"Enough small talk. I've got a brand new Pre-Teen miss camera that's dying to be used!" Rhonda gestured for everyone to get together.

For the first time since she couldn't remember when, Helga was actually smiling in a picture. Held tight in her beloved's arms, beside her best friend, surrounded by people she finally found cared for her, made her feel accepted. Dare she say, appreciated?

When the party ended, Arnold was saying goodbye to his friends one by one. "Well Arnold, I guess you were right. You always do manage to pull things off." Gerald said with his hands on his hips.

"Thanks Gerald. I'll see ya Monday."

"Later man."

When everyone was gone, Arnold turned to hug his girlfriend and said "I'm so happy everything's back to normal."

"Me too football head. I should probably get going too." she sighed.

"I'll walk you home."

 _Helga's Porch_

When the two of them made it to her front door, Arnold stood holding his girlfriend's hands in his, not wanting the moment to end. All week he had been petrified of losing her. The idea of that almost happening day by day just made him realize more and more how valuable she was to him.

"Well, I guess this is it." she sighed.

"Before you go, I can give you your other surprise now."

A wide grin formed on Helga's face. Although her family was a huge disappointment to her, she could always count on her boyfriend to put a smile on her face.

She watched to see him pull a couple of Wrestlemania tickets out of his pocket.

"Will you go with me tomorrow?"

Snatching them from his hand, she smirked "I don't know? Will Olga be annoying tomorrow?"

"Very funny Helga." he sighed, pulling her in to kiss her. As he felt the sweet sensation of her warm lips pressed against his, the fact that they were back in the same class just made him want to make sure never to let her leave him again.

"I'll see you tomorrow around noon." she said, placing a hand on her face.

Gripping the tickets tightly, she said "Night football head.

Helga then went inside expecting to see Miriam past out at the counter and Bob watching the wheel. When she walked in, the first thing she heard was "Baby sister!"

"Crimity!" she scowled, placing her hands over her ears.

"Come watch our new commercial! Daddy and I spent all week putting it together!" Olga said happily, pushing Helga onto the couch with them.

"Oh joy." Helga said sarcastically, sitting with her arms and legs crossed on the sofa.

Rather than seeing Bob in his fancy new appliance store, bragging about being the King of his merchandise, she saw a loving family running separate errands. Helga seemed unamused, not knowing what it was like to have one that cared for her.

Then she saw it ending with a picture of her and her family. Although she didn't have the biggest smile on her face in the photo, the commercial ended by saying "Keep in touch. Every member of the family counts."

A weak smile formed on Helga's face. That was the second time that evening she was surrounded by a group of people who made her feel both accepted and appreciated.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING!**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
